<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video club crush by lifelivinskam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180613">Video club crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelivinskam/pseuds/lifelivinskam'>lifelivinskam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM France</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Flirting, M/M, all the times Lucas goes to the video club, how long until they realise huh, they are in love idiots, they obviously fall for each other, video club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelivinskam/pseuds/lifelivinskam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas stumbles across the video club one night and walks in not expecting what he sees. Now he can’t stop going back, not just for a new film, but to talk to the cute, hot guy behind the counter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Lucas stumbled across the video club was by accident. He was walking home, deciding to take the long way as he was enjoying the night sky settling in above him. It was peaceful. Possibly the first time he had felt like this in a while, what with exams looming ahead. He wanted to enjoy every single second of it.</p><p>He turned around the corner and began walking down the road, listening to the faint sounds of the city with the occasional car passing by him. There was barely anyone out; only a few people here and there. It was perfect. Paris was always beautiful at night.</p><p>He was casually strolling down the street when he saw the shop. Well, more so the aesthetic lights in the shop window that he admired. He had seen them all over Instagram and even in a few shops. He always thought they looked so cool and he wished he could have one. He didn’t know what he would want it to say or be of, but he just knew he wanted one.</p><p>“<i>Video club</i>”. Lucas spoke, reading the sign outside the door.</p><p>He never knew there was a video shop in Paris. He thought they had all died out years ago. Yet again, he had never been down this street before, he had never even thought to look into video stores to see if any were left.</p><p>Seeing one made him desperate to go in. To feel the nostalgia.</p><p>He walked slowly towards the door, admiring the lights on the other side and the titles of films in the shop window, and pushed the door open, hearing the bell chime signalling someone had entered.</p><p>Inside was something else.</p><p>Lucas hadn’t been in a video store for years, but he swore they never felt this cosy before. He never wanted to leave. It felt like anyone could walk in and wouldn’t feel out of place. </p><p>He slowly walked down one of the aisles, looking over the titles in the shop. There seemed to be loads and loads of old classics that Lucas had never heard of before, but they all seemed really interesting. Maybe he should give them a go, even though he usually stuck to his action films. At least he knew how they were most likely gonna go. A comfort kind of thing.</p><p>He reached the end of the aisle, immediately stopping as soon as he saw the counter and the person sat behind it, typing away on the computer in front of him.</p><p>Holy shit, was he gorgeous. </p><p>He had brown, fluffy hair that was stuck up in every direction and just framed his face beautifully, his face was just perfect and he definitely could be a model (Lucas wouldn’t even be surprised if he was or if he had done modelling in the past). The black, tight, thin, high necked jumper suited him incredibly, incredibly well. Lucas could just stand there all night looking at him and he wouldn’t complain. </p><p>But he wouldn’t as that’s creepy.</p><p>He quickly snapped himself out of his gaze once he realised he was just standing there, looking at him. Thankfully, he hadn’t even acknowledged someone was standing there, looking at him, as he was so into whatever he was typing on the screen in front of him.</p><p>Lucas took a deep breath in, contemplating whether he should walk up to him or just turn around down another aisle so he doesn’t possibly embarrass himself. He knew he would regret not going up to him, but he knew himself. Trying to function like a normal human being in front of someone as beautiful as this boy was impossible. </p><p>After contemplating for a short while, the boy still not realising he was standing there, he decided to walk up to him, hoping and praying he could just ask one question without messing up.</p><p>“Hi.” Lucas spoke, making the boy behind the desk jump, most likely not knowing there was someone in the store. Lucas had been standing there in silence, staring, for a while. He’s not surprised.</p><p>The boy turned to face Lucas, a smile growing on his face, making Lucas forget what he was going to ask him. How could someone’s smile be that bright and beautiful? Seriously.</p><p>“Hi.” The boy responded, playing with a pen in his hand. “Do you need something or...?”</p><p>Lucas quickly shook himself out of his daze to respond. “Uhh... yes. I was wondering if you had any action films that aren’t like the typical ones, ya know?”</p><p>The boy’s smile turned into a smirk and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. “Of course you’re one of those people.”</p><p>Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, one of those people who don’t appreciate good films.”</p><p>Lucas stood there, trying not to show any sign of offence on his face. Action films <i>were</i> good. All of the marvel ones were incredible; he had watched them all many many times. They <i>are</i> good films. </p><p>Then again, this boy does work in a video store and does seem to know his stuff... maybe he should try something different for once? And not just because he wants to know what kind of films he recommends. </p><p>Lucas moved forward to lean on the counter between them. “Okay... what films do you recommend then? Seeing as you clearly know which are good and which aren’t.” </p><p>The smile returned on the boys face and he stood up, walking over to one of the aisles, disappearing down it for a while, before coming back with a dvd. He placed it on the counter, going back to where he originally was, and looked back at Lucas with a smug smile on his face.</p><p>Lucas looked down at the film in front of him. “A typical romance film?”</p><p>The boy nodded. “It’s simple. And a classic. If you can’t get through this, you won’t get through anything else I choose.” He smirked at him again.</p><p>Lucas definitely blames it on how beautiful this boy is for deciding to take the film home, because he knows he isn’t going to enjoy it at all. He just wants to continue seeing him smile.</p><p>“Ok. I’ll take it.” Lucas responded confidently. “But you better be right about this.”</p><p>The boy chuckled, typing on his computer to check out this dvd for rent, asking Lucas for a small fee, before picking the dvd up and handing it to him.</p><p>“Well, I hope you enjoy it...” The boy trailed off, waiting for Lucas’s name. </p><p>“Oh, Lucas. I’m Lucas.”</p><p>Something changed in the boys expression. Lucas couldn’t tell what it was, but it was different to the rest of his time here.</p><p>“I hope you enjoy it, Lucas. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it.” He smiled one last time, before Lucas turned around, smiling back first, and heading towards the door. </p><p>Only a few feet away, Lucas turned around and felt brave enough to ask, “What’s your name?” The boy turned his head back over to Lucas. “Cause you asked for mine... I thought... you know what? Forget it. I’ll see you.”</p><p>And as Lucas turned around to continue walking out, the boy responded, making Lucas freeze in his footsteps. “Eliott.” Lucas turned around again. “My name’s Eliott.”</p><p>Lucas smiled, still clutching the dvd in both hands. “I’ll see you Eliott.” And he turned around and actually walked outside this time.</p><p>The night took an unexpected turn, but Lucas was happy it did. Even if it meant he had to watch this typical romance film.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas returned two days later, dvd in hand, praying that Eliott would be there. He didn’t know when Eliott worked, obviously, as he only met him the other day. He was contemplating waiting a week and returning it then, hoping he worked the same days every week, but he was too impatient, just because there was a chance he could see him earlier.</p>
<p>Lucas had watched the typical romance film the night before. He really did not understand how Eliott had enjoyed it or why he had recommended it to him to watch. It was awful. He just wanted an action film to watch. Still, he watched the whole thing, hoping that Eliott was going to be right.</p>
<p>Turned out he wasn’t.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what he was going to say to Eliott when he returned it, if he saw him again. He wanted to say he enjoyed it to see him smile and possibly recommend something better, but he wanted to tease him about his taste in films. He clearly didn’t have a good one if this was the kind of stuff he was watching.</p>
<p>Lucas pushed open the door, still contemplating which route to go down, when he immediately saw Eliott. </p>
<p>He was in the middle aisle, stacking dvds. Just like two days ago, Lucas was frozen in place. He seemed more beautiful than the last time he saw him, if that was even possible. He couldn’t look more beautiful than what he already was, and yet... here he was.</p>
<p>He hadn’t realised that Lucas had just walked in, clearly too invested in what he was doing, so Lucas decided to walk up to him and (maybe) make him jump again. Just like last time.</p>
<p>And that’s exactly what he did as he walked over to Eliott and stood next to him, not saying anything just watching him place a few dvds back in their rightful place, before he stood up and jumped, finally noticing Lucas standing there.</p>
<p>“Christ, you’re gonna give me a heart attack if you keep doing that.” Eliott said, holding a hand over his chest.</p>
<p>Lucas smiled, looking up at him. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>Eliott nodded, turning around to head over to the counter, Lucas following him the way there. “I’ll get you back. One day.”</p>
<p>“I think you already have from the last time.” Lucas responded, watching Eliott go behind the counter.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Eliott’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lucas placed the dvd down on the counter in between them. “You didn’t like it?” Eliott asked, a smirk appearing on his face.</p>
<p>“Didn’t like it?” Lucas’s eyebrows raised. “It was one of the worst films I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen the kissing booth.”</p>
<p>“You don’t like romance films, but you’ve watched the kissing booth?” Eliott asked, leaning on the counter with his arms crossed, now closer to Lucas.</p>
<p>Lucas rolled his eyes. “My roommate, Mika, made me watch it. Said it’d change my life or something.”</p>
<p>“So he has an even worse taste in films than you do. Noted.” Eliott moved back to sitting upright, picking the dvd up and holding it up in front of him. “What was wrong with this film then?” The smirk returning on his face.</p>
<p>“What wasn’t wrong with it? It was so cliche from the start to the end. Plus she shouldn’t have even ended up with him as he was a complete dick.” Eliott didn’t say anything, just raised his eyebrows, the smirk growing even bigger on his face. Lucas looked at him, feeling more confused than ever. </p>
<p>And then it finally hit him.</p>
<p>“Wait... you gave me a film you don’t like, didn’t you?” Lucas asked, leaning against the counter.</p>
<p>Eliott finally caved, allowing a small, adorable chuckle escape his lips. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I saw it when it came out and I always recommend it to people just so they can see one of the worst films of all time.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad that you have a better taste in films than that trash.” Lucas pointed at the dvd Eliott was still holding. “I was concerned.”</p>
<p>“Says the person who watches action movies.” </p>
<p>“They’re <i>good</i>!” </p>
<p>“They’re predictable. No excitement there.” Eliott responded, placing the dvd back on the counter. “But, I have other recommendations that will help change your mind.” He stood up, walking back out from behind the counter and down an aisle again.</p>
<p>“I doubt it.” Lucas shouted as Eliott moved further and further away. He turned back to the counter, pointing at the mans face on the front of the dvd lying there. “Action films are at least better than you.”  He mumbled, not caring if Eliott heard. It was the truth after all.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Eliott began, walking back out from the aisle and back behind the counter. “This one.” He placed the dvd over the other one, waiting to see what Lucas’s reaction was.</p>
<p>The Notebook.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>“Why do you like typical romance films? They’re boring and cliche.” Lucas asked, looking back up at Eliott who was back to leaning.</p>
<p>He shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I just like romance.” He quickly pointed a finger at Lucas. “And the concept of falling in love.”</p>
<p>“I dunno. They’re all the same. Boy and girl meet, end up falling for each other in some way, some obstacle happens making some drama, before they resolve it and end up together.” Lucas shrugged his shoulders. “Cliche. Boring.”</p>
<p>“Maybe... but I like them. I like knowing that there’s someone out there I can have my “cliche” love story with.” Eliott responded, doing air quotes for the word “cliche”. A small, shy smile rose on his face, before he turned to the computer and began checking the one dvd in and the other out.</p>
<p>“You haven’t had yours then?” Lucas asked, trying and hoping to not sound like he’s interested because, even though he is, he doesn’t want to be that obvious. </p>
<p>Eliott shook his head. “Nope. Been in a few relationships. Nothing from them.” He placed the Notebook in front of Lucas once he had finished. “All by myself at the moment.”</p>
<p>Lucas probably wouldn’t have freaked out as much at that one simple sentence if Eliott hadn’t said it looking directly at him. He didn’t know what to say or do. It seemed like such a small thing to say, yet, to Lucas, it wasn’t. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing seeing as you’re a romance scrooge, you’re the same.” </p>
<p>Lucas hummed, nodding his head slightly, still not being able to fully function after what Eliott had said. He definitely was not going to be thinking about this everyday until he sees him again. He definitely was not going to be thinking about him until he sees him again.</p>
<p>(He 100% was going to.)</p>
<p>“So,” Eliott began, leaning back down on the counter. “I guess I’ll see you again soon. Can’t wait to know your thoughts on this romance masterpiece.” He nodded in the direction of the dvd, still placed in front of Lucas.</p>
<p>“I guess so.” Lucas responded, finally being able to speak again, picking up the dvd. “You better be right on this one because after that last one... I don’t have high hopes.”</p>
<p>Eliott chuckled, tilting his head slightly to the side. “I swear, you’ll like it.”</p>
<p>“Ok then.” Lucas smiled, becoming slightly sad about the fact he has to leave now. “I’ll see you.”</p>
<p>“Bye.” Eliott responded, as Lucas started heading towards the door.</p>
<p>Lucas didn’t know the next time he was going to see him, but he was already looking forward to it. Just the thought of seeing him again made him happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, so you wanted me to cry my eyes out at the end then?” Lucas asked as soon as he had walked into the video club and straight up to Eliott, who was standing next to the counter with a few dvds in his hands.</p><p>“Aw, you cried!” Eliott teased, a smile growing on his face, which was adorable even though Lucas wasn’t happy with his film recommendation. </p><p>He had heard about the Notebook before and he had heard about people crying at it. But he didn’t know why. He thought it was just people who got emotional over the small things. Turns out that wasn’t the case.</p><p>“Don’t. I was heartbroken at the end.” Lucas responded, pointing a finger at Eliott, trying to make him realise this was a serious thing to him.</p><p>“It was the best ending though. A personal favourite ending of mine, in fact.” </p><p>Eliott walked past Lucas and headed down one of the aisles to go put the dvds in his hands away, with Lucas following close behind. He really needed to get everything out there. He had so many different feelings around this film and he needed Eliott to know.</p><p>“It may have been the best ending, but did they need to make it so sad?” Lucas spoke, stopping next to Eliott where he was putting the dvds away. “I sat there crying for like 15 minutes after it finished. Mika thought something tragic had happened.”</p><p>“Ah, but something tragic did happen. The ending of the Notebook happened.” Eliott turned to face him, quickly pointing a finger at Lucas. </p><p>“He didn’t need to know I was watching this though.”</p><p>Eliott’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why? You’re embarrassed to watch a romance film and have others know?”</p><p>“You’re annoying.”</p><p>“So I’ve been told.” Eliott smiled, walking around Lucas to head back to the counter.</p><p>Lucas stood there for a few seconds, taking in a deep breath. Eliott seemed to be in a very good mood for a Sunday evening and Lucas was still distraught after watching the film. And it had been two days since he had watched it. He didn’t have anything more exciting to do on a Friday night.</p><p>He turned around, walking back over to the counter where Eliott was picking up some more dvds to put away.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie, though.” Lucas spoke, making Eliott look up from the stack of dvds on the counter. “It was a good recommendation. I have faith in you again.”</p><p>Eliott smiled again. “Good. So you’ll have another then? I have loads.”</p><p>“Are they all gonna be as sad as this one?” Lucas asked, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.</p><p>Eliott chuckled and shook his head. “No. Not all of them.” He turned his body round to fully face Lucas, ignoring the stack of dvds that needed to be put back. “Do you want a happier one this time? Or do you wanna cry again?”</p><p>Lucas looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face. “Of course I don’t want to cry again. I’m still not over it.”</p><p>Eliott chuckled again. “Ok, ok. I know one. Wait here.”</p><p>And, with that, Eliott went disappearing down one of the aisles, whilst Lucas walked fully over to the counter, checking out the dvds placed there. To his surprise, there were some action ones. So he let other people take action films out, but not him? Strange. But Lucas was kind of enjoying getting recommendations, even if the first one was awful.</p><p>“Okay,” Eliott said, making Lucas jump slightly before turning to face him as he walked over to him. “This one.” Eliott held the dvd in front of him so Lucas could clearly see what his next choice was.</p><p>La La Land. </p><p>Lucas had heard of it, but had never watched it. He didn’t even know what it was about, despite Mika having gone on about it for months after it had come out.</p><p>“You promise it isn’t sad?” Lucas questioned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.</p><p>“Not as sad as the Notebook. I promise.” </p><p>“Ok then.” Eliott smiled, walking around the counter to check the one dvd in and the other out. “If I cry though, I ain’t taking another of your recommendations.”</p><p>“Fair enough. But it isn’t that sad.”</p><p>Lucas raised his eyebrows as Eliott was checking the dvd out. “So it’s sad?”</p><p>Eliott looked up, chuckling as he placed the dvd in front of Lucas. “I don’t think it is. But there is no happy ending, so it depends on how you’d feel about that.”</p><p>“No happy ending? And you like this film? Mr Romantic?”</p><p>Eliott chuckled, shaking his head. “I like happy endings the most, but this film was just made really well.”</p><p>Lucas nodded slightly, getting some money out of his pocket to pay the fee for the film. “Did you want a happy ending for it then?” </p><p>“I was expecting one, yes... but I think it’s better like this.” Eliott responded, putting the money away and leaning on the counter with his arms crossed. “It’s more realistic. Not every relationship ends up being forever.”</p><p>“That’s depressing though.”</p><p>Eliott shrugged. “It’s life. Eventually you do get your happy ending.” </p><p>Lucas didn’t know what to say, yet again. To Lucas, it seemed like he was hoping for something between them two, but he knew what he was like. He was jumping to conclusions. He wouldn’t be thinking or saying that. Lucas just had a little crush. It’s fine. Eliott wouldn’t feel the same.</p><p>Lucas picked up the dvd and started playing with the outside of the case nervously. “You think you’ll get your happy ending then?” He looked up, hoping the way he was feeling inside wasn’t showing on his face.</p><p>A soft smile grew on Eliott’s face. “I do. Don’t you?”</p><p>Lucas shyly shrugged one shoulder, still playing with the dvd. “I don’t know. The love I’ve seen in real life has always ended.”</p><p>“I think you will. Love always wins.” </p><p>Lucas looked back up at Eliott to see him staring intently at him, something new clear in his eyes. He couldn’t tell what it was, but it set something off inside of Lucas. </p><p>Hope maybe? Who knew.</p><p>Eliott broke the gaze the two of them had, looking down at the dvd in Lucas’s hands. “I hope you enjoy the film. I look forward to seeing you again.”</p><p>Lucas smiled, before quickly saying goodbye and walking out, trying to calm down and take in everything that had happened. Because a lot just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas didn’t go back until Thursday. </p><p>It’s not that he didn’t want to, it’s because he had revision sessions with his friends that he couldn’t back out of, considering his exams were getting closer and close each day.</p><p>He so desperately wanted to go back. The days he didn’t go consisted of him missing Eliott. It’s strange how he’s only known him for over a week and had only seen him three times, and yet he already misses him.</p><p>When Thursday came around, Lucas was in an incredible mood the whole day. He didn’t care that his lessons were full of recaps and revision. He just wanted the day to go by quickly so he could go to the video club.</p><p>And as soon as the time came for him to leave the apartment and head to the store, Lucas was buzzing. He had to try and hold himself back from sprinting the whole way there (he did jog a fair bit of it, however).</p><p>Dvd in hand, Lucas pushed open the door, praying to the gods that Eliott was working tonight and he hadn’t missed his chance... and thankfully he hadn’t.</p><p>Eliott was sat at the counter, clocking dvds back in after people had returned them. Still looking as beautiful as ever. </p><p>Lucas walked over to him, placing the dvd on the counter, saying, “Should add this one to the pile as well.”</p><p>Lucas saw Eliott smile, before turning his head to face Lucas. “You’re back.” He teased, turning away from the computer and towards Lucas. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>Lucas smiled. “You miss me?” He cocked his head slightly, teasing him back.</p><p>Eliott shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure I never take that long away again. Just for you, obviously.” Lucas teased, making a small chuckle come out of Eliott.</p><p>“Good.” Eliott responded, picking up the next dvd on the counter to check it in. “Did you enjoy the film? The masterpiece without a happy ending?”</p><p>“It was better than I thought it’d be, not gonna lie.” Lucas responded, leaning against the counter and watching Eliott. “I thought I’d be disappointed, but, like you said, it works.”</p><p>Eliott hummed in agreement. “It’s real life for a lot of people.” He placed the dvd he had checked in back down, turning back to face Lucas. “You want another? Or have you been persuaded that romance films are much better than action films?”</p><p>“Action films have my heart, Eliott. That’s <i>my</i> romance story... well, at least at the moment.” </p><p>“That’s sad, I’m not even gonna sugarcoat it.” </p><p>Lucas chuckled. “It’s like you and all movies though, admit it.”</p><p>Eliott shrugged one shoulder. “Maybe.”</p><p>Eliott went back to checking the dvds in, whilst Lucas watched for a few seconds, contemplating whether to suggest another genre of film. He definitely hadn’t been persuaded, but maybe that was because all romance films to him were the same. He needed something different.</p><p>Something he could relate to, maybe? Or maybe he should just stick with romance for a little while longer?</p><p>“Ok, I’ll have another romance film.” Lucas eventually said, making Eliott quickly look back at him with a smile on his face. </p><p>“Good because I think this one will be perfect.” Eliott responded, picking one of the dvds up off of the pile he just checked back in. </p><p>Notting Hill.</p><p>Never even heard of it.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“A classic romance film. It’s about two people from different backgrounds falling in love. It’s very iconic, just like the Notebook.”</p><p>Lucas looked straight up from the dvd to look at Eliott. “It’s not gonna make me cry like the Notebook though, right?”</p><p>Eliott chuckled, shaking his head. “No. It’s not sad. Just cute, I guess.” Eliott shrugged again.</p><p>“I’ll take it then.”</p><p>Eliott smiled, going back to the computer to check it out for Lucas. “You’re never gonna get over that film, are you?”</p><p>“Big no.”</p><p>“Thought so.”</p><p>Lucas handed over the small fee once Eliott had finished, handing the dvd over to Lucas, who inspected the front and back covers.</p><p>“Look interesting enough?” Eliott asked, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning on the counter.</p><p>Lucas shrugged. “Looks just like another het couple falling in love.”</p><p>“That’s typically what most of them are.”</p><p>Lucas sighed. “Unfortunately.”</p><p>Eliott chuckled slightly. “I can always get a same sex one next time, if you want?”</p><p>Lucas’s head immediately shot up when Eliott said that. Finally, something he’d relate to (even though he is and has always been very much single).</p><p>“Please. I need some gays in my life.”</p><p>Eliott nodded. “Noted. I’ll have some ready for your next visit.” He leaned back, picking up another dvd on the pile in front of him. “Hopefully it won’t be as long this time.”</p><p>“Knowing what’s gonna be waiting for me? I wouldn’t be surprised if I’m back tomorrow.”</p><p>The smile on Eliott’s face grew even more, with Lucas not even caring about how what he said could possibly imply something else.</p><p>“I look forward to it.”</p><p>“Me too. I’ll see you.” Lucas smiled, walking away, clutching the dvd in both hands, now in the best mood he could possibly ever be in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All I’m gonna say is: things are starting to get interesting...</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later and Lucas was walking back into the video club, dvd in hand, ready to see Eliott again (and also to see what recommendation he had this time). He knew it wasn’t going to be too long until he came back and he really wanted to, which ended up with him watching Notting Hill the night after as he couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>This time he was here earlier. He had a party to go to with the guys, but he wanted to see Eliott still. He was just hoping he wasn’t here too early.</p><p>He walked down the aisle, towards the counter, stopping when he saw two girls standing in front of it, with one of them looking very familiar...</p><p>“I’m not gonna go with you.” Eliott spoke, playing with a pen in his hands. “You two are already trouble enough.”</p><p>“Fine.” The brunette said, turning her body towards the purple haired girl next to her, getting ready to leave. “You’re no fun.”</p><p>“That’s cool with me.” Eliott shrugged, watching the brunette’s face, before she turned and faced the other girl.</p><p>“Babe...” The purple haired girl said, resting an arm on the other girl’s.</p><p>“I’m chill. Let’s go.”</p><p>And the two girls turned to walk back outside the store, with Lucas now recognising who the one girl was. Lola. Daphné’s sister.</p><p>“Have fun girls.” Eliott spoke, his voice the usual happy and friendly it was.</p><p>Lola and the other girl walked past Lucas, with Lola saying a quick ‘hi’ to Lucas, which he also quickly returned. Once Lucas looked back over at Eliott, he was already looking at him, the same smile he always had every time Lucas was here.</p><p>He walked over to the counter, placing the dvd down and smiled. “I’m ready for your next recommendation.”</p><p>Eliott nodded, placing the pen in his hands down on the counter. “You enjoyed this one though?”</p><p>“Actually, it was quite good for a het romance film. I was surprisingly really into Anna and William’s relationship.”</p><p>Eliott hummed in agreement. “I think it’s an iconic romance. Especially with the “I’m just a girl” scene.”</p><p>“Wait,” Lucas began, his eyebrows furrowing. “Is that why Mika was saying it over and over again once he saw the dvd?” Eliott nodded. “I was so confused.”</p><p>Eliott chuckled. “Well, at least you know now.” He moved the dvd out of the way, grabbing something from underneath the counter. “But we can go onto the more interesting films now.” He placed two dvds down in front of Lucas: one being Love, Simon, the other being Moonlight.</p><p>This got Lucas excited. Two same sex romance films. Exactly what he needed.</p><p>“I didn’t know which one to choose. I thought it’d be best for you to.” Eliott continued, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter.</p><p>“Well... I’ve seen Love, Simon so it’s gonna be Moonlight.” Lucas pointed at the film on the counter.</p><p>“You’ve seen a romance film? And you never thought to tell me?” Eliott asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“I only watched it for Nick Robinson. But the story was also really damn good.”</p><p>Eliott smiled. “Nick Robinson, huh?”</p><p>Lucas nodded, smiling in return. “You gonna tell me he isn’t beautiful? Cause I don’t think I’ll be able to come here anymore, if you do.”</p><p>Eliott chuckled. “I’m not saying anything. But at least I know your type.” He picked Love, Simon up, placing it back under the counter and began sorting out the dvds for Lucas.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say he’s my type.” Lucas shrugged, watching Eliott as he worked. “I just think he’s very attractive.”</p><p>“So if he walked in right now, you wouldn’t be all over him?” Eliott questioned, raising an eyebrow teasingly.</p><p>“Maybe...” The two of them chuckled, fully knowing that would be the case. Lucas can’t help it. Nick Robinson is beautiful. And Lucas is very gay.</p><p>Eliott placed Moonlight down in front of Lucas, going back to looking at him. “I don’t know if I’d do the same, to be honest. He isn’t really my type, but he is definitely attractive, I’ll agree with you on that.”</p><p>“I guess I will be coming back again then.” Lucas teased, a smile growing on his face.</p><p>“Like you can resist me.” Eliott teased back, basically leaving Lucas speechless. He wasn’t lying, but Lucas isn’t going to be that obvious about his attraction towards him. He doesn’t want to freak him out or anything. </p><p>Lucas picked up the dvd, trying to distract himself and hoping that the heat he could feel in his cheeks was not so obvious. He really was having a gay panic moment.</p><p>“Ok, gimme your phone.” Eliott spoke, making Lucas’s head snap up in shock. “I love our interactions here, but I need to talk to you more. The times you come here are not enough for me.”</p><p>Lucas chuckled, taking his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and handing it over to Eliott, who typed in his number quickly before handing it back.</p><p>“I can also let you know when I work, if you want. You’ll never miss me then.” Eliott added, once Lucas had locked his phone.</p><p>Lucas smiled. “I’d like that. Seeing as you have good recommendations.” He waved the dvd in between the two of them.</p><p>Eliott hummed. “I think you’ll like that one. If you don’t, I’m gonna have to rethink you having my number.” </p><p>Lucas chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I’m gonna like it.” </p><p>The two of them stayed where they were, looking at each other for what could’ve been minutes, who knows? The two of them seemed to be in some kind of trance; neither of them wanting to be the first to look away.</p><p>Lucas knew he had to leave as he had a party to get ready for, but he didn’t want to leave. He wished he could stay forever. He wished he never had to leave Eliott. But sadly, that time always comes.</p><p>“I, uh...” Lucas began, trailing off, trying to bring himself back to reality. “I need to go. I’ve got a party to go to.”</p><p>Eliott nodded, picking up the pen he discarded earlier. “That’s why you’re here early?”</p><p>Lucas nodded. “I didn’t want to wait any longer to come so...” He trailed off, fiddling with the dvd in his hands, trying to calm the nerves that had suddenly appeared.</p><p>“Cute.” Lucas’s head snapped up fast at that. Eliott was just smiling at him. “Have fun.”</p><p>“I’ll try. See you.” Lucas began walking out of the store, only quickly looking back and smiling once Eliott said bye.</p><p>Once outside the store, Lucas unlocked his phone, wanting to send a message to Eliott now that he had his number, but stopped himself as soon as he saw the contact name.</p><p>‘<i>Cute video club guy 😉</i>’</p><p>He was gonna need help sending that first message, which is how he and the guys end up squished on a sofa at the party later on.</p><p>“Just send a simple “hey”. It’s basic and he can’t think too much into it.” Basile said, taking a sip of his beer.</p><p>“Are you insane?” Arthur asked, looking over at Basile who was sat on the other side of Lucas. “He needs to show he’s somewhat interested. Sending a “hey” is boring and is not going to attract his attention.”</p><p>“So, what should I send?” Lucas asked, looking between all three guys, the phone placed in his hand, unlocked on Eliott’s contact.</p><p>“Ah! Send “hey, it’s Lucas” and then “hope you remember me”.” Yann responded, gesturing vaguely at the phone.</p><p>“But he’s gonna know who I am. I saw him earlier.” Lucas questioned, confused as to why he would send that.</p><p>“But, when he responds saying he remembers you, he’ll have thought of you.” Arthur said, following on from Yann’s point. “You want him to think of you, to remember you. You don’t want to be boring.”</p><p>Lucas nodded, quickly sending the two messages, biting on his bottom lip in nervousness. </p><p>“It’ll be okay, Lucas. Don’t worry too much.” Arthur poked him in the cheek, making him look up from his phone.</p><p>“He’d be stupid not to respond.” Basile added, taking another sip of his beer. “You’d be a great boyfriend.”</p><p>Yann and Arthur both hummed in agreement. Lucas quickly took a sip of his own beer that was placed on the floor in front of him, before going back to biting his lip.</p><p>He hadn’t responded yet. Lucas didn’t know whether to worry or whether it was just because he was busy with a customer. He so hoped for the latter.</p><p>But soon enough, a message came through.</p><p>
  <i>Hey! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Of course I remember you</i>
</p><p>“Ooh! He responded!” Lucas almost shouted. He couldn’t help it. He was too excited about it all.</p><p>“What did he say?” Yann asked, curiously. Lucas was about to respond when he saw another notification pop up on his phone.</p><p><i>How could I when you’re so cute? 😉</i> </p><p>“I need a stronger drink.” Lucas quickly mumbled, getting up and leaving the boys sat on the sofa, confused.</p><p>All because Eliott called him cute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so this chapter has taken me a while to write: 1) as it was hard to write, even though I had it planned out and 2) because of everything that’s happened over the past week, I haven’t been in a big mood to write. But it’s finally here and I hope it’s worth the wait! ☺️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday rolled around and Lucas was back to the video club. Ever since the last time he was here, him and Eliott had been messaging constantly and the flirting had become a lot lot more. The boys kept teasing him whenever he received a message from Eliott: immediately stopping everything to check and respond. He couldn’t help it though. Knowing Eliott was flirting with him, made him have hope that Eliott actually liked him back. </p>
<p>The only bad thing is he has exams coming up this coming week, meaning he won’t be able to come see Eliott and won’t be able to respond to his messages as much as he would be spending most of his time revising. </p>
<p>That’s why he was not going to waste this time at the video club today.</p>
<p>He opened the door to the store, hearing the bell above ring, a smile already growing on his face at the thought of seeing Eliott again. As Eliott had said last time, he could find out when Eliott was working so he never missed him. Thankfully, Eliott was working the day before his exams started, meaning he could go see him as he wanted to relax beforehand, rather than continue revising and stressing himself out.</p>
<p>It’s like fate knew.</p>
<p>Lucas walked down the aisle, over towards the counter, finally seeing Eliott who was hunched over the counter drawing something on a piece of paper in front of him. He looked adorable. </p>
<p>Lucas didn’t want to distract him from drawing, but at the same time he knew he couldn’t just stand and watch. It was his only day until later this week that he was able to come. Which is why he walked up to the counter, bent down so he was at Eliott’s level and quietly asked, “What are you drawing?”</p>
<p>Eliott jumped slightly, not moving from his position, only moving his head to look up at him, a small smile on his face. “You could’ve made me mess up.”</p>
<p>Lucas shrugged. “I couldn’t help myself, sorry.”</p>
<p>Eliott sighed, sitting upright and turning the paper slightly so Lucas could see what he was drawing. All he saw was a hedgehog and a raccoon standing, smiling at each other. </p>
<p>“Animals?” Lucas questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking up at Eliott.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He shrugged slightly. “I draw people as animals.”</p>
<p>“Like their spirit animals?” Eliott nodded. “So who are they?”</p>
<p>“Us two.” Eliott moved the pen in his hand and pointed at each animal in turn, stating which was which.</p>
<p>“I’m a hedgehog?” Lucas asked, slightly offended. </p>
<p>Eliott hummed. “They’re cute. You’re cute. It’s perfect.”</p>
<p>Lucas smiled. “That’s all I have in common with them?”</p>
<p>Eliott shook his head. “Nope. But the rest is for you to figure out.” Eliott smiled, moving the paper out of the way and placing the pen down next to the computer. “So, Moonlight... what did you think of it?”</p>
<p>Lucas placed the dvd on the counter. “It was incredible. I loved it. Definitely not what I thought it would be like.”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you are now having a good taste in films.” Eliott responded, holding a hand over his heart. “I’m so proud.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Lucas said, trying his hardest not to smile or laugh, but failing.</p>
<p>“You want another?” Eliott asked, leaning on the counter with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>Lucas sighed, the smile on his face dying down a little. “I would but I’ve got exams starting tomorrow. I kinda can’t get distracted.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Eliott responded, his voice sounding slightly sad and disappointed. He was probably most likely looking forward to giving Lucas another dvd and then waiting to hear what he thought of it.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Lucas shrugged. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back either. But I can message you when I know.”</p>
<p>Eliott nodded slightly, looking down at the counter for a couple moments, before sitting upright again, a certain expression on his face that Lucas couldn’t quite figure out. “Can you stay a while? Or do you have to go?”</p>
<p>Lucas furrowed his eyebrows a bit. “I can stay. Why?”</p>
<p>“I have an idea.” Eliott quickly pointed his finger, before standing up and disappearing down one of the aisles, making Lucas intrigued as to what he’s planning. After a few seconds, Eliott came back, holding up a dvd in his hands.</p>
<p>Love, Simon.</p>
<p>“You could stay and we could watch this... if you want?” Eliott asked, slight puppy dog eyes appearing, begging that Lucas stay. As if Lucas would say no to him at all though.</p>
<p>“Ok.” Lucas nodded, a smile growing on his face again. Eliott remembered Lucas talking about his love (and attraction) of Nick Robinson. So cute.</p>
<p>Eliott smiled, jumping slightly before turning around and placing the disc in the player, grabbing the remote and Lucas’s hand, walking back behind the counter. Lucas couldn’t ignore how his hand felt in Eliott’s. His was so much smaller than his and it felt right. Perfect, in fact. </p>
<p>Eliott sat down, moving the other chair out slightly for Lucas to sit down in.</p>
<p>“We can freak out about Nick Robinson together.” Eliott said, bumping Lucas’s shoulder slightly with his own.</p>
<p>Lucas smiled. “That sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>And freak out about Nick Robinson is what they did. Lucas couldn’t help his excitement as soon as he was first on screen. Eliott giggled every time Lucas mentioned anything about him and every time Lucas ended up replaying the sound of it over and over in his head. It was an adorable sound.</p>
<p>Both of them freaked out at the end as Simon and Blue kissed at the top of the Ferris wheel; both of them hoping for a love story as beautiful as theirs. </p>
<p>“I love that film so much.” Lucas said quietly, as the credits were beginning. </p>
<p>Eliott picked up the remote, switching the tv off. “Not just because of Nick?”</p>
<p>Lucas turned his head to look over at Eliott. “He’s a bonus to the film.” Eliott chuckled. “But I do actually love the story.”</p>
<p>Eliott hummed in agreement. “It is beautiful.” He practically whispered, with Lucas just about hearing what he said. After a few seconds of silence, Eliott turned his whole body to face Lucas, ready to speak again. “I finish in 5 minutes... I could walk you home if you like?” Eliott shrugged. “It is late and very dark outside.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I don’t live nearby.” Lucas questioned, not wanting Eliott to walk half an hour just for him.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind it. I like the nighttime. It’s nice and peaceful.”</p>
<p>Lucas thought about it for a second. He really didn’t want to say goodbye to Eliott as he didn’t know when he’d see him again. Yes, they’d message each other, but it isn’t the same as actually seeing him. But at the same time, he doesn’t want him to go to all that effort... even if he is willing to do it.</p>
<p>Eventually Lucas concluded that he may as well let him. In the short space of time Lucas has known Eliott, he knows he would carry on insisting until he let him anyway.</p>
<p>“Ok then.” Lucas nodded, causing a smile to grow very quickly on Eliott’s face.</p>
<p>“Ok then.” Eliott repeated, before he stood up and started the routine of closing the store for the day. Lucas asked if he wanted any help, but he told him to just sit and wait, not wanting him to mess something up (which is very understandable as Lucas is a bit of a mess sometimes... or all the time). </p>
<p>As soon as it hit midnight, Lucas and Eliott were standing outside the store, with Eliott locking the front door and making sure no one could enter.</p>
<p>“And done.” Eliott spoke, turning around and flashing Lucas a smile. “Time to get you home.”</p>
<p>The two of them fell into step, side by side, the distance between them not a lot. They could hold hands if they wanted to. And, even though Lucas wanted to, he didn’t know if Eliott did. So he held back.</p>
<p>“I kinda hope my roommates will be inside. They’re kinda embarrassing.” Lucas said, as the two of them passed the bus stop a little down the street from the store.</p>
<p>“From what I’ve heard of them, they seem quite nice.” Eliott responded. From the little bits Lucas had spoken during his previous video club trips, plus with a fair few text messages over the past few days, Eliott had heard a lot about Mika and Lisa, even Manon who technically lives next door to them, but they classify as a roommate anyway.</p>
<p>“They are. They’re annoying and embarrassing... but they’re my family, I guess.” Lucas shrugged one shoulder. “They took me in when I had no where to stay.”</p>
<p>“The kind of people you want in life, huh?” Lucas nodded, agreeing. He was just very thankful Eliott hasn’t asked about why he lives with roommates. He was really not prepared to go down that route right now. “Ooh! Have I ever told you about the time I tried to make a film?”</p>
<p>“You tried to make a film?” Lucas questioned, turning his head to look at Eliott as they turned the corner. </p>
<p>Eliott nodded. “It didn’t go well.”</p>
<p>“Well, you work in a video store and have good recommendations... I’m pretty sure you could make it one day, if you still wanted to.” Eliott turned his head to look at Lucas. “What’s the premise of it?”</p>
<p>And that, then, started a whole conversation, leading into several different topics, the whole walk home. Lucas loved every second of it. Things were easy around Eliott. He felt normal. Spending the next few days not seeing him was gonna be torture.</p>
<p>As they got closer and closer to the flat share, the two of them managed to get closer, with their hands full on brushing with every swing of their arms. Lucas tried not to focus on it too much, but it didn’t always work.</p>
<p>Eventually, they reached the block of flats Lucas lived in, with them coming to a stand still. Lucas turned to face Eliott, who was already looking down at him.</p>
<p>“This is me.” Lucas said, shrugging slightly, not really knowing what to say or do. </p>
<p>It seemed like Eliott didn’t either as he was just looking at Lucas. He must be feeling the same way as Lucas does. He doesn’t want to say goodbye, even if it’s only for a few days. The night had been perfect, even if Eliott had to work. He didn’t want it to end and for him to step inside the building and for his exams to start tomorrow.</p>
<p>Couldn’t everything just wait and be put on pause for a while?</p>
<p>“I... uh...” Lucas began, trying to make his brain work and actually speak. Eliott’s goddamn eyes. They’re to blame here.</p>
<p>Only, Lucas never got to speak or get his brain back up and running.</p>
<p>“Lucas!” </p>
<p>His head snapped over to look at his annoying roommate, Mika. Of course, Mika would be awake and out at this time on a Monday night. He works in a bar. He didn’t think.</p>
<p>“Ooh! Who’s the hotty?” Mika shouted, leaning against the open door to the flats.</p>
<p>Lucas turned back to face Eliott. “That’s Mika.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Eliott quickly looked back at Mika, before looking back at Lucas. “He’s definitely as you said he was.”</p>
<p>Lucas nodded. “Sometimes even worse.” Eliott chuckled.</p>
<p>“Are you coming or what? This door is heavy!” Mika yelled, making Lucas roll his eyes in annoyance.</p>
<p>“I guess... I’ll see you whenever.” </p>
<p>“I’ll be waiting.” Eliott responded, making a small smile rise on Lucas’s face.</p>
<p>He turned to walk towards Mika and the open door, quickly glancing back at Eliott to shoot one last smile at him. As he approached the door, he completely ignored Mika, walking in without even saying anything.</p>
<p>“Hey! You not gonna tell me who that gorgeous guy was?” Mika asked, running up the stairs to catch up with Lucas.</p>
<p>“Nope.” He responded with simply.</p>
<p>Mika gasped. “Wait... is he the video club guy you keep going on about?” Lucas quickly glanced at Mika, rolling his eyes again, before continuing his ascent up the stairs. “He is, isn’t he!”</p>
<p>And that then led to Mika questioning Lucas the whole walk to their flat, but Lucas gave nothing away. He wasn’t going to give Mika the satisfaction he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas wasn’t able to go back until Friday. He had many revision sessions planned with his friends after school and they had all collectively decided to have Friday and Saturday as a break from it all. Of course, Lucas was over the moon about it as it meant he could go see Eliott. </p><p>His friends had teased him about it as they had all planned to go to a party Friday night and then have a guys night on Saturday, but Lucas was bailing on the party so he could spend the evening with Eliott. He had already decided he was going to (hopefully) stay and watch a film. After not seeing him all week, he needed to.</p><p>Lucas had messaged Eliott saying he was coming Friday evening, but he definitely was not expecting Eliott to be sat staring at the door when he entered. Clearly he had missed him just as much as Lucas had missed him. </p><p>Lucas walked over to the counter, the biggest smile on his face already. “Hello.”</p><p>“Hi.” Eliott responded, a big smile on his face as well. “I missed you. I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Me too. Especially as exams have been the worst.”</p><p>“You’ll do great. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Lucas leaned against the counter, his face now a lot closer to Eliott’s. “You don’t know that. I could be dumb for all you know.”</p><p>Eliott shrugged one shoulder. “Still doesn’t change a thing.”</p><p>Lucas nodded slightly, standing up straight again. “You know I bailed on my friends tonight to see you. You should feel special.”</p><p>“Cute. But I do around you anyway.”</p><p>Fuck. Eliott really wasn’t holding back tonight. Lucas’s insides were a mess. </p><p>“So... you bailed on your friends... you planning on staying here then?” Eliott questioned, leaning forward on the counter.</p><p>“Maybe...” Lucas trailed off, his eyes looking down at the counter in nervousness with a small, shy smile growing on his face.</p><p>“Film?”</p><p>Lucas looked back up at Eliott and nodded. “But! On one condition.” Eliott nodded, waiting for Lucas to state this one condition he had. “I get to pick the movie.” Lucas pointed a finger at himself.</p><p>Eliott pouted. “You’ll just pick an action film though.”</p><p>“Correct.” Lucas chuckled slightly. “But it’s the best action film. Well, in my opinion anyway.”</p><p>“Lucas, you know how I feel about action films. Please don’t make me watch one.” Eliott begged, slight puppy dog eyes appearing.</p><p>“Trust me on this one. Please.” Lucas fought back, his own puppy dog eyes appearing.</p><p>The two of them stayed still staring at each other, begging the other to let them have what they want. But they both knew there was only going to be one winner. One of them had to back down at some point.</p><p>It ended up being Eliott who backed down. He sat up straight, sighing. “Fine. You win.” </p><p>“Yes!” Lucas exclaimed, the biggest smile growing on his face again.</p><p>“Only because you’re cute and I’ve missed you. Any other time, you wouldn’t have won.”</p><p>“You’re saying I’m not cute all the time?” Lucas raised an eyebrow, feeling more confident and cocky now he won.</p><p>Eliott shrugged slightly. “Maybe you are. Don’t want you being big headed.”</p><p>“Too late, I already am.” And as he turned around to go find the action films, he heard Eliott laughing from behind him. Boy, was that a beautiful sound.</p><p>Lucas didn’t know where the action films were but it turned out the aisle he went down was the exact place he had to be. He knew the film he was looking for and it took him a while to find it, seeing as there were hundreds of action films lined up. Once he had found it, he took it off the shelf, a smile back on his face, and walked to the back of the store, holding the dvd up for Eliott to see.</p><p>“Black Panther?” Eliott asked, his eyebrows raised.</p><p>Lucas nodded. “The best action film in my opinion.” He opened the dvd up, ready to take it out. “It did do incredibly well when it came out.”</p><p>“Ok then. I’ll trust you.”</p><p>Lucas walked over to the player, about to take the dvd out of the case and into the player, when he realised he was too small to do so. He hated when things like this happened. If the guys were here, they would be teasing him all night. Thankfully, they will never know about it.</p><p>Lucas turned to face Eliott. “Can you...?” He asked, pointing at the tv and the player.</p><p>Eliott smiled, chuckling slightly, as he stood up and walked over to Lucas, standing behind him. “You’re too small, that’s utterly adorable.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Lucas said, trying to sound annoyed but it wasn’t helping considering he was still smiling, especially as Eliott was near him again.</p><p>And boy did it become more very quickly.</p><p>Eliott held the dvd case with one hand, his hand on top of Lucas’s, and took the disc out with the other, essentially covering Lucas. Lucas felt like he couldn’t breathe. All he could smell was Eliott. He held his breath as Eliott placed the dvd in the player, still not moving from his position behind Lucas. </p><p>This was the possibly closest the two of them had ever been. Lucas couldn’t help but freak out internally about it. He really didn’t want either of them to move from this position, scared that this is the closest they’d ever be. </p><p>Wow, he was feeling so much for this boy after only knowing him a few weeks. It really didn’t surprise or shock him though. It just felt normal and natural. He hoped Eliott kind of felt the same, especially with all the flirting and teasing he does.</p><p>Eliott grabbed the remote, looking down at Lucas, who didn’t realise he was already looking at him back. “Ready?” Lucas didn’t trust his voice so he just simply nodded, noticing how Eliott lingered for a few moments, looking straight into Lucas’s eyes, before moving back to the counter, grabbing Lucas’s hand and pulling him after him on the way.</p><p>“This better be good. Otherwise I won’t be letting you in here again.” Eliott spoke once they had both sat down and got comfy.</p><p>“Can you do that?” Lucas asked, turning his head to look at him, his eyebrows raised.</p><p>Eliott chuckled. “I have no idea.”</p><p>The start of the movie began, instantly making the two of them go silent; both of them focused on the film. Only a few seconds in, Eliott shuffled his chair closer to Lucas’s so that their legs were now touching. Lucas tried to ignore it and focus on the film, and he did successfully, but once Eliott had placed his hand on Lucas’s leg... that was the moment he couldn’t focus anymore.</p><p>Oh well. He had seen the film a million times since it had come out. It’s not like he doesn’t know what’s gonna happen.</p><p>Eliott stayed fairly silent throughout the film, only chuckling slightly when Lucas got excited at certain moments (the moments he could actually focus on like the fight scenes). Lucas didn’t know whether that meant he was enjoying it and he really wanted him to. It’d be a shame if Lucas showed him his favourite film and he ended up not liking it. </p><p>After the credits had finished rolling and the post-credit scene had finished, Lucas immediately turned to face Eliott, waiting for his thoughts on the film.</p><p>Eliott turned the tv off, looking over at Lucas, a blank expression on his face. After staying silent for a few more moments, Eliott finally spoke. “I hate to say this, but that was actually really good.”</p><p>The smile on Lucas’s face was one of the biggest he had ever smiled. The boy he liked had watched his favourite film and actually enjoyed it. Which is an even bigger deal seeing as he seems like some sort of film critic.</p><p>“You did?” Lucas asked, excitedly.</p><p>Eliott chuckled. “I did. But it’s probably the only action film I’ll like, so please no more.”</p><p>Lucas shrugged. “I bet I can change your mind.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a challenge you’ll never complete.” Eliott turned towards the computer, logging off and grabbing the keys to lock the store up. “You want me to walk you home?” He turned back to Lucas.</p><p>“I know you’re gonna insist after I say this, but I’d much rather you just go straight home.” Eliott opened his mouth to say something, but Lucas interrupted before he could. “It’s late, it’s Friday night and I live half an hour away. Just go straight home, I’ll be fine, I swear.”</p><p>“Nope. I’m walking you. Come on.” Eliott stood up, waiting for Lucas to do the same.</p><p>“What if I ring you as soon as I get home so you know I’m ok?”</p><p>“What if I just walk you home?”</p><p>“God you’re really insistent.” Lucas stood up, looking up at him.</p><p>“I’m annoying. I thought you would’ve known this by now.” Eliott shrugged.</p><p>“Oh, I do.” </p><p>And just like earlier, the two of them were looking at each other, both seeming to be distracted by the other ones eyes. Both of them weren’t caring about how late it was or how anyone could walk in at any moment, considering the door hadn’t been locked yet. They were both only focused on each other.</p><p>Lucas didn’t realise that Eliott had stepped forward so they were now even closer then before. He didn’t realise Eliott was slowly leaning down towards him, until he felt Eliott’s breath on his face. If this was about to happen, Lucas would be the happiest person on earth. Heck, in the universe. He was ready for this. He wanted this.</p><p>So he leaned up on his tip toes the tiniest bit, their lips so close...</p><p>... and then the bell to the front door rang, signalling someone had entered the store. </p><p>The two of them turned to look to see who it was, the distance between them now back to how it was beforehand.</p><p>“Eliott! I need any David Attenborough documentary now!” Lola practically shouted, walking towards the back of the store.</p><p>“You know where they are. You’ve taken them out before.” Eliott responded as Lola stopped in front of the counter.</p><p>“Help me pick one.” She said, crossing her arms in front of her. “Please.”</p><p>Eliott sighed. “Fine.”</p><p>Lola smiled, walking over to the documentary section, ready to pick out a dvd.</p><p>Eliott turned back to Lucas. “I’m sorry. I guess you’ll have to walk home without me.”</p><p>Lucas shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m a big boy. I can do it myself.”</p><p>Eliott chuckled. “As soon as I’ve finished helping Lola get a dvd for her girlfriend and I’ve locked up, I’ll ring you. And you better pick up.”</p><p>Lucas smiled. “To talk to you? I definitely will.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Eliott!” Lola shouted, making the two of them finally move and come out from behind the counter.</p><p>“I look forward to talking to you.” Eliott said, as Lucas was walking towards the front door.</p><p>“Me too.” He responded, walking backwards as he watched Eliott walk out of sight to help Lola.</p><p>He was in the best mood. He and Eliott had almost kissed and Eliott also liked his favourite film. And, as a bonus, he was going to be talking to Eliott again very soon, even if it was just down the phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little tease of a kiss in here 😉 don’t worry, it’s coming</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas came back two days later on Sunday. He wasn’t planning on staying long, but he did want another recommendation, at least. It had been a while since he had got one.</p><p>He still had a few days left of exams before he was free, but he thought that one night he could treat himself and watch a film. More specifically a film that Eliott recommends for him. Plus, it also gave him another chance to see Eliott and, boy, did he need it. It would keep him going through the last of his exams for sure.</p><p>He walked into the video club, down the same aisle he always does to get to the counter, only this time he stopped before the end.</p><p>Eliott was in the middle of serving a customer - a customer who very clearly was trying to get his attention and flirt with him. They were being very obvious about it. The girl was constantly smiling, giving him heart eyes, laughing even when he hadn’t said anything funny... she seemed kind of desperate.</p><p>The only thing that stopped Lucas from worrying or overthinking everything was the fact that Eliott wasn’t really paying attention to her anymore than he does a normal customer. He was busy typing away on the computer, smiling when he needed to, making an occasional comment when he needed to. He very clearly was not interested in her the way she was with him.</p><p>Lucas was happy about it. After what had happened last time he was here with them being so close to kissing, Lucas decided to push away any doubts he had in his mind. If Eliott wasn’t into him, why would he have almost kissed him? Why does he spend so much more time with Lucas than any other customer? Lucas had persuaded himself that Eliott was interested. If he ends up being wrong...</p><p>Lucas shook his head, ignoring that thought. He didn’t want to go there. </p><p>He watched as Eliott finished up with the customer, her flashing one last blinding smile at him before walking past Lucas towards the door. When Lucas looked back over at Eliott, he saw him already looking at him.</p><p>Lucas walked over to the counter, leaning against it. “She seemed very interested in you. Like maybe even a bit too much?” Lucas said, squinting his eyes a bit at the thought of it.</p><p>“I know.” Eliott shrugged slightly. “I just ignored it. It’s all I can do.” Lucas nodded, looking down at the counter. “Besides, there’s only one person I’m interested in. The only one I care about.”</p><p>Lucas eyes shot up quickly to look back at Eliott. “Really?” Eliott nodded.</p><p>There it was again. Another obvious sign that Eliott was interested in him. He couldn’t help get more and more optimistic.</p><p>Eliott leaned forward on the counter, his face inches away from Lucas’s now. “What can I do you the honour tonight then?”</p><p>Lucas cleared his throat silently, leaning back a tiny bit so their faces weren’t so close and he could actually respond.</p><p>“I, uh, wanted a recommendation.” He shrugged one shoulder. “Thought I’d treat myself one night and have a break from revising. Knowing Mika he’d probably join as well.”</p><p>Eliott smiled. “Sounds fun.”</p><p>“It really does.” Lucas chuckled slightly.</p><p>Eliott tapped a finger on the counter a few times, before sitting up right. “I have the perfect film.” He stood up, walking out from behind the counter and down one of the aisles. Lucas watched as he did so, before following behind him.</p><p>Eliott stopped around 3/4 of the way down, quickly glancing over the dvds before pulling one of them out, holding it out for Lucas to see.</p><p>“Romeo and Juliet? A bit cliche, no?” Lucas asked, looking up from the dvd back to Eliott.</p><p>“Well, yes.” Eliott responded, shrugging. “But it’s also a classic.” Lucas nodded slightly. “Plus it has Leonardo DiCaprio in it and you and Mika would definitely enjoy that.” A teasing smile grew on Eliott’s face.</p><p>Lucas rolled his eyes, sighing. “I hate that you are so right about that.”</p><p>Eliott chuckled. “So you’re taking it? Even thought it’s ‘cliche’?” He asked, doing quotation marks for ‘cliche’.</p><p>Lucas nodded. “Mika is gonna scream when he sees it.”</p><p>“Even more the reason to take it.” Eliott responded, bumping slightly into Lucas before walking back to the counter.</p><p>Lucas was really going to take Romeo and Juliet out. To watch. </p><p>... This boy had really changed him, huh?</p><p>He turned around, following Eliott back over to the counter and watched as he checked the dvd out for him.</p><p>“When will you have finished exams?” Eliott asked as Lucas handed him over the small fee he had to pay.</p><p>“Wednesday. Why?” Lucas asked, going back to leaning on the counter.</p><p>“I was just wondering.” Eliott responded, placing the dvd on the counter in front of Lucas.</p><p>“I don’t believe you for one second.” </p><p>Eliott shrugged. “I ain’t telling you.” He smiled teasingly again. “Ooh! Wait here a sec. I have something for you.” He stood up quickly, walking back out from behind the counter and into the front corner of the store for a few minutes. Lucas stood there confused.</p><p>Eliott never gave Lucas anything apart from recommendations. He couldn’t for the life of him think of what he’d want to give him. It’s even more strange that it seems like Eliott is up to something, seeing as he asked when his exams are over. Or maybe he was overthinking it.</p><p>He didn’t have a long time to start coming up with different theories as to what was up with Eliott as he came back to the back of the store, handing Lucas a piece of paper.</p><p>“For you.” </p><p>Lucas took the piece of paper, unfolding it to see what was on there. He couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on his face.</p><p>Eliott had drew a raccoon and a hedgehog again, only this time the raccoon was wrapped around the hedgehog, kissing him on the cheek. A small little heart was drew above them. It was beautiful. Lucas loved it.</p><p>He looked up at Eliott, the smile on his face not budging one bit. “I love it.” He whispered, making a similar smile grow on Eliott’s face.</p><p>And because Lucas felt brave, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him tight. He felt Eliott wrap his arms around Lucas’s neck, hugging back the same. Lucas had never felt as safe and as content as he did in Eliott’s arms right this minute. He felt warm and protected. He loved it.</p><p>When the two of them pulled away, they stayed fairly close, enjoying being close still. Lucas had to crane his neck up to look at Eliott, but it was worth it to see him like this.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lucas spoke quietly, feeling Eliott’s hand play with the hair at the nape of his neck.</p><p>“It’s alright.” He replied, his voice just as quiet. It was like there was a bubble around the two, both of them scared to break it. “When will I see you again?”</p><p>Lucas sighed softly. “Wednesday? Maybe Thursday? I don’t know. I’ll let you know.”</p><p>Eliott nodded slightly. “I’ll be waiting.” </p><p>Lucas chuckled softly. He always was waiting. It kept Lucas going between visits, knowing that Eliott was just as excited to see him. </p><p>The two of them moved further apart, but still stayed in each other’s space. Eliott picked up the dvd from the counter, handing it to Lucas.</p><p>“Good luck on the last of your exams. You’ll do amazing.”</p><p>“Thanks. But I could still be dumb. You don’t know.” </p><p>Eliott chuckled. “You’ll still do amazing anyway.”</p><p>“We’ll see.” Lucas smiled again. “I’ll see you.”</p><p>“Bye.” Eliott whispered, playing with a strand of Lucas’s hair for a second, before stepping back and letting Lucas pass. Lucas walked towards the door, looking back at Eliott before opening it, seeing him still looking at him. He held his hand up to say goodbye again, before opening the door and walking out, feeling the summer night air hit him. </p><p>As he was walking down the street away from the video club on his way home, Lucas unfolded the piece of paper again and, once again, smiled down at the drawing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is one you don’t want to miss 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s taken me a few more days than I expected, but it’s here. The one you’ve been waiting for... enjoy! ☺️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas’s exams were finally over, meaning he was stress free and no longer had school (until he went to uni in September). He did think about going to visit Eliott on Wednesday after his last exam was over, but he ended up having a nap once he got home and thought it’d be best to just keep it as Thursday.</p>
<p>But he was far too excited about seeing Eliott again, and the possibility of seeing him more now that he was on his summer break, that he kept waking up in the middle of the night. He eventually got out of bed at 3 in the afternoon after finally feeling like he had had enough sleep.</p>
<p>Lucas’s excitement would’ve probably kept him going, though, as he was buzzing.</p>
<p>The excitement stayed for the rest of the afternoon all the way up until he walked inside the video club that evening. The biggest smile was on his face, ready to see Eliott when he was inside... only he wasn’t there.</p>
<p>Lucas walked past all of the aisles to see if he was hiding behind them, only to not find anyone. But he didn’t have to wait too much longer until he saw him.</p>
<p>“Lucas!” Eliott practically shouted as he reached the top of the stairs at the front of the store.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Lucas responded, walking over to him and hugging him. He really couldn’t help himself. He was far far too excited.</p>
<p>And thankfully it seemed Eliott was just as excited as he hugged him back straight away.</p>
<p>As Lucas pulled away, he looked up at Eliott, the smile still there, not budging. “God, am I happy to see you.”</p>
<p>Eliott smiled, chuckling softly. “I could say the same thing.” </p>
<p>“Movie?” Lucas asked, hoping and praying that Eliott would say yes. He didn’t know why he would say no. He’s told Lucas before that Thursday’s are one of the most dead out of the whole week.</p>
<p>Eliott nodded. “Ooh!” He quickly pulled something out of his pocket, holding it up in front of him so Lucas could see. “I got snacks this time.”</p>
<p>“Even better.” Lucas responded, looking at the two share chocolate bars Eliott was holding up.</p>
<p>“Come on. I have the perfect film already picked.” Eliott grabbed Lucas’s hand, walking over to the counter with him close behind.</p>
<p>“Lemme guess... a romance film?” </p>
<p>The two of them moved around the counter, pulling the chairs out to sit down in them.</p>
<p>“Uhhh... it’s got romance in it, but it’s not the type of genre.” Eliott responded, sitting down and moving his chair closer to Lucas’s as always.</p>
<p>Lucas narrowed his eyes. “I’m intrigued.”</p>
<p>Eliott chuckled. “It’s a great film. Trust me.”</p>
<p><i>Always,</i> Lucas thought.</p>
<p>Eliott picked up the remote placed on the counter in front of him and pressed play. As soon as he had placed the remote down, he handed Lucas one of the chocolate bars and the two of them opened them up, getting ready to enjoy the film.</p>
<p>Lucas recognised the film almost immediately. One of his favourite films as well.</p>
<p>Up.</p>
<p>He always watched it when he was younger with his mum, so he had great memories around it. But he hadn’t watched it in a while. Getting to watch it again but with Eliott... it was going to be special to him.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to tell Eliott that he always cries at the montage at the start. He couldn’t help it. Seeing them grow old together and spend their lives together, only to see Carl be left all by himself when his wife dies, it breaks his heart. At the same time though, he wishes he could have a kind of love like that. Knowing that you have someone by your side throughout all the hard times and they’d love you no less sounded beautiful to him. He was hoping it would happen to him.</p>
<p>Eliott didn’t tease him when he heard Lucas sniffling. Instead, he moved even closer (if that was even possible) and placed his hand on top of Lucas’s that was resting on his leg, grabbing a hold of it. Lucas briefly looked down at their hands, smiling softly, hoping that maybe Eliott could be that person to him. It may be unrealistic to think this way, but he didn’t care. He wanted a love like that.</p>
<p>Eliott didn’t let go of Lucas’s hand for the rest of the film. Lucas didn’t mind it. He liked it. It comforted him. Looking down at the sight of it made him smile. </p>
<p>And as the house landed on the cliff at Paradise Falls, the place where Carl and Russell had been trying to get to the whole film, Lucas had to hold back the tears again. </p>
<p>“You love this film, I’m guessing?” Eliott asked quietly as the credits started rolling. Lucas simply nodded his head, looking down at their hands again, not wanting to risk talking in case his voice broke. “Seems like we both have this as a favourite then.”</p>
<p>Lucas looked up at Eliott, seeing the small, soft smile on his face, making him feel so calm and content. “I guess so.” He whispered in response, trying to not think about them possibly watching the film together again in the future.</p>
<p>“So you do have taste in films?” Eliott teased, trying to make Lucas laugh. It worked.</p>
<p>“I guess I do. I don’t just watch action films.” Lucas shrugged, making Eliott smile.</p>
<p>“You’re surprising. I always thought you were just a typical action guy. It makes me happy to know how wrong I was.”</p>
<p>“People’s film taste changes things for you?” Lucas asked, his eyebrows raised. Eliott shrugged. “Have things changed with me then?”</p>
<p>“Nope. You’re still cute.” He leaned in slightly closer to Lucas. “You just now have a better film taste than I originally thought.”</p>
<p>“You’re annoying.”</p>
<p>“You should already know this by now.”</p>
<p>“I do. But I like reminding you.” Lucas chuckled.</p>
<p>“I like you reminding me. It’s cute.” Eliott squeezed Lucas’s hand, before turning to pick the remote up to turn the tv off. “You gonna let me walk you home today?”</p>
<p>“I might do. We’ll see.” Lucas teased, smiling as Eliott turned back to face him.</p>
<p>“If I give you a very important task, will you then let me walk you home?”</p>
<p>Lucas shrugged one shoulder. “It depends what the task is.”</p>
<p>Eliott turned to pick up the keys, holding them up in front of Lucas. “Keeping the keys safe so I don’t forget them.”</p>
<p>Lucas raised his eyebrows. “You’ve forgotten the keys before?” Eliott nodded. “And they still let you lock up?”</p>
<p>Eliott nudged him slightly with his elbow. “You gonna look after them? For me?”</p>
<p>“It does seem like a very important task. Are you sure I’m good enough for it?” Lucas continued, teasing Eliott again. </p>
<p>Eliott released his grip on Lucas’s hand, turning his hand over and placing the keys in them. “You’re more than good enough.”</p>
<p>Lucas couldn’t help but let his mind race, wondering whether there was a double meaning to what Eliott said. He stayed sat where he was as Eliott started closing down the store for the night, thinking about the possibility.</p>
<p>He hoped.</p>
<p>Just as it hit midnight, the two of them left the store, with Lucas still holding the keys. Eliott turned the lights off as he walked out, shuttling the door behind him. Lucas went to hand him the keys, but Eliott moved out of the way instead.</p>
<p>“You can do it.” Eliott said, shrugging slightly. “It’s kind of an honour.”</p>
<p>“Sure it is.” Lucas responded, laughing slightly before moving to put the key in the lock, turning it and making sure it was actually locked. “Here.” He handed the keys back over to Eliott, who placed them in his pocket.</p>
<p>This should’ve been the part where the two of them began walking to Lucas’s, but that didn’t happen. Instead, they stayed exactly where they were looking at each other, in some sort of a trance.</p>
<p>Lucas’s mind thought back to the last time this had happened. They had almost kissed. Would this be any different?</p>
<p>Eliott stepped forward a bit, their toes now touching, their faces so close. “Tonight was fun. I missed you these past two weeks. Even if we did still see each other, it wasn’t enough for me.”</p>
<p>Lucas nodded in response. He would’ve loved to respond but, seeing how close Eliott was to him, made his brain stop formulating words. The power Eliott had to make Lucas like this... </p>
<p>Eliott looked briefly down at Lucas’s lips, before looking back up and up at his hair, playing with a strand of it, just like he did the last time he was at the video club. Lucas didn’t know what he meant, whether he had a hair out of place or Eliott just wanted to touch his hair, but he liked it anyway. It somehow felt intimate.</p>
<p>Eliott’s hand moved from the strand of hair he was playing with, down to Lucas’s cheek, resting there gently. Lucas couldn’t help but melt into the feeling of it. His hand fit there perfectly. It seemed like everything just worked perfectly with the two of them. It couldn’t be a coincidence.</p>
<p>Eliott’s eyes moved back to Lucas’s before going back down to Lucas’s lips. This time he didn’t look away. </p>
<p>Lucas noticed how Eliott was getting closer and he didn’t have too much time to prepare himself for when his lips actually met with Lucas’s. It was only soft and gentle, not too much pressure at all, but it was still amazing. </p>
<p>Eliott moved back slightly after the kiss, just to make sure everything was ok and this was something Lucas wanted, before he pressed his lips back against Lucas’s with more pressure this time. Lucas didn’t hesitate before kissing him back, melting into it.</p>
<p>Eliott’s other hand rose to cup Lucas’s other cheek, moving his head slightly so the angle was better and taking another small step to close the rest of the space between them. Both of them moaned softly, the angle making it even better.</p>
<p>Lucas’s hands rose to Eliott’s sides, gripping onto his t-shirt, not wanting to let go in case this wasn’t real and it was all in his head.</p>
<p>But it was real. He was kissing Eliott. And he was kissing him back.</p>
<p>It was happening.</p>
<p>After a while, Eliott leaned back, resting his forehead against Lucas’s, the two of them trying to catch their breath again, eyes flicking between the other’s eyes and mouth. They both had wanted this ever since they had met and now they didn’t want to stop. It was everything.</p>
<p>“Come home with me.” Eliott spoke into the small space in between them, still trying to catch his breath from beforehand.</p>
<p>Lucas thought about what could happen if he said yes, if he decided to go to Eliott’s with him. They would make out for sure, but he’d also spend the night, getting to see Eliott in the morning, possibly even staying the next day as he knows Eliott has Friday night off. Heck, he could stay until Sunday as Eliott wasn’t down to work again until then.</p>
<p>And boy did he want to spend the next two days with him.</p>
<p>This was what he wanted. He didn’t care about Mika teasing him about it when he got home. He likes Eliott. He’s never met someone like him in his whole life. And to find out he likes him back too? He definitely wasn’t going to say no.</p>
<p>Lucas nodded, quickly muttering out an “ok”, making Eliott smile before leaning back in and kissing him again. </p>
<p>Lucas let himself get lost in it. All that mattered in this moment was Eliott. And he was not going to let him go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not gonna lie, I wrote this chapter last night with the intentions of getting it up before I went to sleep... and it didn’t happen. But it’s here now so I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas didn’t leave until Sunday. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew he had to. Eliott had work and Lucas had to go home at some point so Mika would stop worrying about him. He didn’t leave until Eliott left and even walked to the bus stop together, waiting for Lucas’s bus to arrive, as he lived around 20 minutes away (unfortunately). </p>
<p>The time the two spent together was amazing. Incredible, in fact. The two of them spent their time watching tv and the occasional movie that they never ended up finishing, as well as eating, talking, laughing... and making out of course. They didn’t get further than that and they were both okay with it.</p>
<p>Lucas wanted to see Eliott again as soon as possible, but he had plans on the Monday he couldn’t back out of, which meant it had to be Tuesday. Only thing is, he wasn’t going to be alone going there.</p>
<p>The guys had decided to hang out on Tuesday, which Lucas obviously ended up telling them about what happened between him and Eliott as they were wondering why he was silent for days, and all three of them were over the moon. Lucas has never seen them so happy before. He loved them.</p>
<p>They ended up begging Lucas, asking if they could go with him to the video club, which Lucas eventually caved and let them go with him. They were like brothers to him, so he definitely wants approval from them, especially as they seem so happy for him.</p>
<p>He just begged they didn’t do something stupid (or more so Basile as he can sometimes be like that.)</p>
<p>Lucas opened the door to the video club, hearing the bell chime above them, holding the door so the others could walk in.</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Basile began, his voice getting louder and louder with every word. “I love it here! Ooh! Is that Shrek?” He pushes Lucas slightly out of the way, heading quickly over to the children section and scanning the dvds, the biggest grin on his face. He was a literal child sometimes.</p>
<p>Lucas ignored him, walking past and straight to the counter, a smile appearing once he saw Eliott sat behind the counter.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Lucas said as he got to the counter, leaning on it so he could be closer to Eliott.</p>
<p>Eliott immediately turned to look at Lucas, a smile on his face. “Hey.” He leaned as well, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss and, boy, had Lucas missed him so much.</p>
<p>As they parted, a sound of dvds falling came from over where Basile was, making the two of them turn to look in the direction. This is exactly what Lucas knew was going to happen. He wasn’t even surprised.</p>
<p>“Bas! You’re just making a bigger mess!” Arthur shouted, bending down and picking up all the dvds that were falling out of Basile’s arms.</p>
<p>“I just picked up one dvd! It wasn’t my fault!” Basile responded, standing up with another two dvds falling out of his arms, almost hitting Arthur on the head. </p>
<p>Lucas simply rolled his eyes, moving back so he wasn’t leaning on the counter. “Those are my friends.”</p>
<p>Eliott nodded, chuckling slightly. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Yann was the sensible one at the moment. He strolled over to the counter, leaning one arm on it. “I’m not even gonna get involved.”</p>
<p>Lucas nodded. “Good shout.” He turned back to Eliott. “This is Yann, the one who is the least embarrassing.” The two of them quickly exchanged greetings before Lucas continued. “And those two are Arthur and Basile. Basile being the one making the mess.”</p>
<p>“As always.” Yann added, chuckling slightly.</p>
<p>“They’re like an old married couple.”</p>
<p>Eliott chuckled. “They definitely seem like it.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Basile began, walking over to the counter and placing 5 dvds on the counter. “I would like all of these.” He placed his hand on top of the pile, releasing a deep breath like he had just worked out or something. “And I’m sorry about that mess. I don’t know what happened.”</p>
<p>“You knocked over the whole stand.” Arthur butted in, now standing next to Yann.</p>
<p>“I didn’t! I picked up one dvd!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, don’t worry. I have to organise dvds later so it was gonna be taken down anyway.” Eliott said, shrugging slightly like it was nothing. </p>
<p>Holy shit, Eliott wasn’t even fazed by them. He really is a dream.</p>
<p>“Wait, you have all three Shrek films? Don’t you have them at home already?” Lucas asked, picking up the top dvd briefly before placing it back.</p>
<p>“No. I always used Arthur’s dvds. And he won’t let me anymore.” Basile responded. “Ooh!” He turned to face Eliott. “Have you got Back to the Future? My girlfriend Daphne loves that film. I wanna surprise her with it.”</p>
<p>Eliott nodded. “Yeah, I’ll show you. Come on.” He stood up, walking out from behind the counter and heading down one of the aisles, with Basile right behind him, chatting away as usual.</p>
<p>Arthur hit Lucas slightly in the arm, making him turn his head back from where he was looking at Eliott. “Dude, he’s fucking great, what the hell.” </p>
<p>Lucas smiled. “I know.”</p>
<p>“God, Lucas Lallemant is smitten. I never thought I’d see the day.” Yann spoke, making Lucas blush slightly. </p>
<p>To be honest, Lucas never thought he’d see that day either. He never imagined himself being with someone point blank. He always wished for something special and the fact that he could be at the start of something special makes him so happy. He was going to be so goddamn smitten people were gonna hate it. He didn’t care though.</p>
<p>“Hey, if he can cope with Bas, maybe he could babysit him instead of us lot having to do it all the time!” Arthur teased, making Yann and Lucas chuckle, with Lucas also rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“And that’s why it’s the best Shrek film out of all of them!” Basile said, as he and Eliott walked back over to the counter with another dvd.</p>
<p>“Can’t argue with that.” Eliott responded, smiling quickly at Lucas before heading back behind the counter to start checking Basile’s 6 dvds out.</p>
<p>“Did you really just talk about Shrek the whole time?” Yann asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yeah! They’re the best films!” Basile exclaimed, placing one of his hands on the counter. “Eliott agrees with me!”</p>
<p>Lucas turned to look at Eliott, a smirk growing on his face. “You think the Shrek films are the best films and yet you <i>don’t</i> like action films?” He asked, knowing that Eliott would only give him a basic shrug as a response. “I don’t believe this.”</p>
<p>“Eliott’s cool that’s why.” Basile responded, placing a hand on Lucas’s shoulder. “You are not.”</p>
<p>“Says the person who repeatedly tripped over nothing at school.” Yann added, making all of them laugh. </p>
<p>“Fair enough.” Basile responded, getting his wallet out, ready to pay the fee. As soon as he had paid, Basile picked up all the dvds, getting ready to leave. “I am definitely coming back for more. You are fantastic.” He pointed at Eliott quickly, making a small smile appear on his face, before heading towards the door, trying not to drop any of the dvds.</p>
<p>The other two followed behind, making sure he didn’t knock into anything on his way out. Lucas stayed back, leaning back on the counter.</p>
<p>“Your friends are weird.” Eliott said, leaning on the counter again so he was closer to Lucas. “They’re cool though.”</p>
<p>“They haven’t made you wanna run away?” Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Nope. You’re here so I wouldn’t.” </p>
<p>Lucas groaned, rolling his eyes, a smile on his face despite it. “That was so cheesy. I didn’t hate it though.”</p>
<p>Eliott chuckled, leaning in further to kiss Lucas. “When will I see you again?” He asked, his face so close to Lucas’s their noses were brushing.</p>
<p>“When are you free next?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow then.” </p>
<p>“Can’t wait.” And then Eliott closed the small space again, kissing Lucas twice, before Lucas finally leaned back, quickly saying goodbye before heading to follow his friends.</p>
<p>They were all already waiting outside for him, with Basile now only holding half of the dvds and Arthur holding the other half.</p>
<p>“You took your time.” Arthur teased, beginning to walk down the street with Basile. Lucas just shrugged it off.</p>
<p>Before him and Yann started following, Yann quickly said, “Eliott has all of our approval, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Lucas smiled, happy that this went okay and happy about seeing Eliott again tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m just gonna say it right now: this is just a filler so it isn’t anything amazing but it will make sense for the next chapter, so it’s not completely pointless. ☺️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas decided to go back to the video club on Friday. He had spent Wednesday with Eliott and had gone to see his mum on Thursday and both days were incredible.</p>
<p>He and Eliott had gone to the park, sitting next to the lake, talking, people watching, etc. It was very simple, but Lucas had loved it. It was just the two of them again and that made him extremely happy. </p>
<p>Eliott had walked him home, like the gentleman he was and this time no one interrupted them, meaning they spent a long time saying goodbye as neither of them wanted to. It eventually had to happen and Lucas had walked very slowly towards the front door, making Eliott chuckle. Once he had got to the door, he quickly blew Eliott a kiss, before opening it and walking inside, the smile on his face not going for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>He was 100% smitten and he loved it.</p>
<p>Lucas hadn’t seen his mum before his exams and wanted to update her on that and also tell her a bit about Eliott, as he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet about it. The two of them were sat in her room, side by side on her bed, watching tv, chatting about everything. Just seeing her happy was amazing and put him in a good mood for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>So when Friday came around and Lucas could go to the video club, the good mood was still there.</p>
<p>He turned the corner, seeing the video club from down the street, picking up his pace a bit. Just seeing the place and remembering all the good memories there... he was forever going to cherish this place.</p>
<p>He walked past the bus stop half way down the street when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He was going to ignore it, thinking it would just be one of the guys, but he did check it anyway, just in case.</p>
<p>And he was glad he did.</p>
<p><b>Eliott:</b> <i>Hey, I’m not at work today, off sick, sorry 😩</i></p>
<p>Lucas stopped walking, rereading the text Eliott had sent him. He couldn’t help but feel the little bit of sadness that arose whilst reading it. He did want to see Eliott, but at the same time he’d much rather have him feeling better.</p>
<p>So he responded, wishing him to get better soon and sending a heart, before putting his phone back in his pocket, wondering whether he should still go to the video club knowing Eliott wouldn’t be there.</p>
<p>He could still go in and get a film. But it would feel strange going in there without him. At the same time, he did come all this way so maybe he should...</p>
<p>Before Lucas knew it, he was walking over to the store, opening the door and walking inside. He tried to see who was at the counter, in the place Eliott was always, but he couldn’t from where he was. Sighing slightly, he walked down the romance aisle, glancing over all of the titles, contemplating which one to get. He could text Eliott asking for a recommendation, but he also didn’t want to disturb him if he was trying to sleep or something. He had to decide for himself.</p>
<p>He slowly walked down the aisle, stopping every now and then to look at a few titles, before stopping in front of the perfect one. </p>
<p>The first film he and Eliott had watched together only a few weeks ago in this store.</p>
<p>Love, Simon.</p>
<p>Yes, he had seen it so many times, but he had good memories around it. Plus he loved the film in general, so he knows he will enjoy it. </p>
<p>He picked the dvd up, inspecting the cover, smiling when he thought back to him and Eliott watching it and how they were talking about Nick Robinson and how they got so excited as Simon and Blue kissed at the end...</p>
<p>He was gonna take it.</p>
<p>He walked over to the counter, quickly smiling at the black, curly haired girl sitting there, paying the small fee, before walking out of the store and back on his way home.</p>
<p>Later, as he was about to watch the film, Lucas sent Eliott a photo of the box, which Eliott responded with a heart, making Lucas smile. </p>
<p>The whole time he was watching the film, he was only thinking of Eliott.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days pass and Lucas barely hears anything from Eliott, but he doesn’t worry. He knows Eliott isn’t well and needs time to rest, so he lets him. He does occasionally text him asking how he was or if he needed anything, but he always said he was fine and that Lucas shouldn’t worry. So he tried not to.</p>
<p>Sunday morning was when Eliott texted Lucas saying he was better and was going back to work, meaning Lucas was off to the video club that evening, excited to finally see Eliott again and hug him and just let him know how much he cares about him. He was so happy he was feeling better.</p>
<p>He got there around the same time he normally gets there, expecting Eliott to be sat behind the counter or putting dvds away, but he wasn’t. Instead, he was standing next to the counter, seemingly waiting for him.</p>
<p>As soon as the bells chimed, Eliott turned to see who it was, walking a few steps forward to meet Lucas in the middle. </p>
<p>Lucas could tell that Eliott hadn’t been feeling well. He had dark circles under his eyes, more prominent than usual, meaning he definitely had been struggling to sleep. He still looked like him, the same beautiful person, just looking more tired.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Lucas spoke softly, looking up at Eliott with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>Eliott didn’t respond, instead reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper, just like he had done that once before. He held it out for Lucas to take it, still not saying anything. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, taking the piece of paper and opening it to see what was on it.</p>
<p>And just like that one time, there was a drawing on it. The same hedgehog and raccoon, only this time they were standing in front of each other, with the raccoon saying something to the hedgehog.</p>
<p>It came in two parts, the first speech bubble saying:  <i>I have to tell you something and I’m scared to as I don’t know what you’ll think but...</i></p>
<p>Lucas’s eyes looked over to the other speech bubble, not expecting what it said: <i>I’m bipolar.</i></p>
<p>Oh. So that explains why he wasn’t at work on Friday. That explains why he wasn’t responding much. That explains why he looks the same but not as bright as always.</p>
<p>The thing that hurt Lucas, though, was the fact Eliott had written that he was scared of what Lucas would think of it. It made Lucas wonder how many people hadn’t been okay with this, that had treated him differently because of this, that had made him worried and scared to tell people in case they left him.</p>
<p>Lucas wasn’t one of those people.</p>
<p>He looked up from the piece of paper, looking back up at Eliott, into the same beautiful, grey eyes, seeing the hint of worry and sadness in them. He could tell exactly how Eliott was feeling just through his eyes alone and he hated seeing them like this.</p>
<p>“Eliott...” Lucas began, trailing off not knowing what to begin with. </p>
<p>But he knew he had to say something soon, otherwise Eliott would think Lucas wasn’t okay with this. He took a deep breath in, just letting the words come out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“This doesn’t change anything.”</p>
<p>And, for the first time since Lucas had arrived, Eliott spoke, his voice quieter than normal. “You don’t know that. I’ve messed things up before.”</p>
<p>Lucas shook his head. “That doesn’t mean anything.”</p>
<p>“Lucas,” Eliott began, sighing softly. “I really like you. And I don’t wanna hurt you or scare you or anything. I care too much about you and I will most likely fuck up at some point... and I don’t want that.” Eliott looked away from Lucas briefly, swallowing before looking back. “You deserve the world.”</p>
<p>“And so do you.” Lucas responded, stepping forward a tiny bit more so Eliott knew how serious he was about everything he was about to say. “You say you could hurt me or scare me, but I could do the same to you. I could fuck up as well. It doesn’t change anything.” Lucas looked down at the piece of paper still in his hand, seeing the drawing, knowing he’d never give up on Eliott.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? Because at times it won’t be easy.”</p>
<p>Lucas looked back up at Eliott, seeing the small hint of hope in his eyes. “I’m okay with that.” Lucas shrugged slightly. “It’s the same with my mum.” Eliott’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, making Lucas realise he’s never even mentioned his mum to Eliott before. He took in a deep breath before continuing. “My mum is in a hospital. Things didn’t go well between her and my dad, it’s a long story. When I visit her, there are times when she doesn’t even acknowledge I’m there. There’s times when she can only talk about the world ending and stuff like that. I love her so much though. She means the world to me, the same as you do.” Lucas grabbed ahold of Eliott’s hand. “It doesn’t change anything, I swear.”</p>
<p>Eliott let out a shaky breath, which Lucas knew he was holding in the whole time, possibly even preparing for the worst. Now he gets to breathe.</p>
<p>Lucas smiled up at Eliott, seeing the small hint of a smile on his face, before pulling him into a hug and holding on tightly, letting Eliott know he wasn’t going anywhere. He could feel Eliott relax in his arms, holding on just as tightly.</p>
<p>They stood there hugging for a few moments, before Eliott pulled away, wiping away a tear that had rolled down his face.</p>
<p>“You’re the best.” He whispered, the hint of a smile before now a proper smile, one that Lucas had missed seeing.</p>
<p>“You’re the best.” Lucas responded, making a small chuckle leave Eliott’s mouth. </p>
<p>Eliott grabbed hold of Lucas’s hand, squeezing it. “You wanna stay and watch a film?”</p>
<p>Of course Lucas wasn’t going to say no to that.</p>
<p>After 5 minutes of trying to decide what film to put on, the two of them were sat behind the counter, about to watch The Kid by Charlie Chaplin, also known as the film that got Eliott into films and wanting to make films. Lucas had never even heard of it and definitely wanted to see it, knowing how much it meant to Eliott.</p>
<p>The two of them sat, hands intertwined in Eliott’s lap, for the whole film. Lucas did really enjoy it, but it was definitely better seeing how much more relaxed and happier Eliott was now after their talk, especially as he was watching one of his favourite films. It warmed Lucas’s heart seeing him like this.</p>
<p>Afterwards, Eliott had offered to walk Lucas home, but Lucas insisted that he didn’t and he go get some rest, seeing as Eliott had been yawning a lot during the last half hour together. It ended up with Lucas agreeing to go home with Eliott, with Eliott insisting he sleeps better with him.</p>
<p>Lucas wasn’t going to complain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas pushed open the door to the video club, hearing the bells above him, walking inside and  noticing how much busier the store was today. That probably meant he wouldn’t be able to stay long or talk to Eliott that much, but he is (kind of) okay with that (or not at all).</p>
<p>He had spent quite a lot of time with Eliott the day before, having stayed over. He had woken up to voices, one clearly being Eliott’s, the other one unknown to him. It turned out to be Eliott’s mum’s and it was a very unexpected experience of meeting her for the first time. She was nice and Lucas could see some resemblance between her and Eliott. All in all it wasn’t too bad meeting her.</p>
<p>The two of them had spent the rest of yesterday, chilling and watching tv shows, before Mika rudely rang Lucas asking him to come home and help him with an “emergency”. The said emergency was just him asking for some advice on this guy who came into the bar the night before that Mika fancied. Seeing as Lucas had very quickly gotten a boyfriend, he wanted to know how he did it so he could do the same. It definitely could’ve happened over the phone, but that isn’t what Mika is like.</p>
<p>That means that the last Eliott had seen of Lucas was him rushing to get ready so he can leave to get home as quickly as possible. And the next he would see would be of him during a busier shift. Life wasn’t on their sides at the moment.</p>
<p>Lucas slowly walked over to the counter where Eliott was in the middle of serving a customer, waiting for them to finish so he could talk to him. He wasn’t here for a dvd or anything; he genuinely just wanted to see Eliott.</p>
<p>By the time Eliott had finished with the customer, Lucas was only a few steps away, watching as Eliott handed them their dvd with a smile and said goodbye.</p>
<p>And that was the moment he saw Lucas and the smile on his face grew even more.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Eliott said as Lucas took the last few steps towards the counter.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Lucas responded, a smile on his face already. “I won’t stay long because you’re busy, but I just wanted to see you.”</p>
<p>Eliott shook his head slightly. “It’s fine Lucas. Stay as long as you want. Hopefully it’ll die down soon.”</p>
<p>Lucas nodded. “Ok.” Lucas moved so he was stood between the gap next to the counter, leaning on it. “Can I watch you then?”</p>
<p>Eliott chuckled. “You can, but you’ll definitely distract me.” He bopped Lucas on the nose slightly, making him scrunch his nose up, before turning to serve the customer now at the counter.</p>
<p>Lucas stayed where he was, listening to Eliott be the nicest, sweetest person ever and starting up short conversations with the customer, whilst he fiddled with his thumbs, waiting for them to be done. </p>
<p>As soon as the man walked away with two dvds and a smile on his face, Eliott turned back to Lucas, his brows furrowing at the soft expression on his face. “What?” He asked, picking up a pen and playing with it.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Lucas shrugged slightly. “It’s just seeing you use your charm on others... it’s kinda cute.”</p>
<p>Eliott leaned a bit closer to Lucas. “Only kinda cute?” He teased, raising one of his eyebrows with the biggest smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Ok, maybe you are cute.” </p>
<p>“Knew it.” Eliott responded, quietly slamming the pen on the counter.</p>
<p>“And you say I’m big headed?” Lucas chuckled slightly. Eliott just shrugged before going to serve the customer walking up to the counter.</p>
<p>And this was how things continued during the half an hour Lucas was at the video club for. Eliott would serve a customer, Lucas would smile at how adorable Eliott was being and then they would talk and tease until the next customer came up. For a Tuesday night, it seemed to be a very popular place to be.</p>
<p>As Eliott was serving another customer, Lucas felt his phone buzz in his pocket, quickly taking it out and hoping it wasn’t Mika with another “emergency”. Thankfully it wasn’t.</p>
<p><b>Yann:</b> <i>You free? Me and the guys are headed to the bar if you wanna come</i></p>
<p>Lucas looked up from his phone, quickly scanning the store to see how many people were left. Surprisingly, there were still a fair few and it didn’t seem like it was dying down any time soon. </p>
<p>“You okay?” Eliott asked as the customer he was serving walked away and towards the door.</p>
<p>Lucas nodded. “Just Yann asking if I wanna hang out with the boys, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Eliott leaned on the counter, playing with the pen again. “You can go if you want. I mean,” He shrugged one shoulder. “It can’t be that fun waiting here whilst I’m working.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright as I get to see you.”</p>
<p>Eliott pointed the pen at Lucas. “That was really cheesy. I’m proud.” Lucas rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. “If you wanna see them, go. We can do something another night. Like go on a first date, seeing as we <i>still</i> haven’t been on one.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” Lucas questioned, eyebrows raised, trying to not feel guilty about leaving Eliott all alone.</p>
<p>“Lucas, I’m very sure. Go, have fun, we’ll do something another night, yeah?” Eliott leaned even closer so his face was only inches away from Lucas’s.</p>
<p>Lucas smiled. “Ok.” He whispered, right before Eliott quickly kissed him.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ok, I can be there in 15? Is that alright?</i>
</p>
<p><b>Yann:</b> <i>Sweet! See you there</i></p>
<p>Lucas locked his phone, placing it back in his pocket. “I guess I’m off then.” Eliott hummed, still playing with the pen. “I’ll see you whenever we do something then, yeah?”</p>
<p>Eliott nodded, leaning back in to kiss Lucas again. “Yeah. I can’t wait.”</p>
<p>“Me neither.” Lucas leaned in to kiss Eliott again, before moving away from the counter and waving goodbye. </p>
<p>Before Lucas finally walked outside, he turned back to see Eliott blow a kiss at him, making him smile as he stepped out into the evening air, about to have one of the weirdest evenings with his best friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas doesn’t remember a lot from that night. He remembers getting to the bar, sitting down with his friends and he remembers starting to drink. The moment things start to become fuzzy is the moment Basile started to dance, trying to get the rest of them to join. After that, it’s just bits and pieces Lucas can’t put together in any order.</p><p>One thing he does remember was going back to the video club, only this time he was drunk and with the guys.</p><p>He doesn’t know what time it was when they got there, but it wasn’t too long before they shut. He stumbled over to the door, pushing it open and struggling because of how wasted he was, eventually doing it and almost falling on the floor.</p><p>His eyes were trying to focus but the lighting was bad. He was already struggling to see with his eyesight going blurry every now and then from the alcohol, but with the pink lights it made things even harder.</p><p>He managed to stumble past the aisles, seeing Eliott down one of them with a few dvds in his hands.</p><p>“Eliott!” Lucas shouted, stumbling his way over to Eliott to give him a hug. He saw Eliott turn in surprise, which very quickly turned to confusion when he saw that Lucas was there.</p><p>It also very quickly turned into a face of disgust.</p><p>“Lucas, you reek. What the hell is that?” He questioned, holding a hand out and stopping Lucas from getting any closer.</p><p>Lucas tried to remember but his mind was foggy already. He turned to face the boys, hoping one of them remembered.</p><p>“Oh, I was sick.” Basile said, trying to hold himself up by leaning on one of the shelves.</p><p>“He was sick.” Lucas repeated, turning back to Eliott.</p><p>Eliott raised his eyebrows. “Nice.” He placed the dvds on the shelf, before asking, “What are you all wearing?”</p><p>Lucas looked down at himself, not noticing anything different, before turning to look at the guys to see them all wearing costumes.</p><p>“Some guys gave them to us. They’re awesome!” Arthur responded, raising both fists in the air in excitement. </p><p>“Yeah, Basile and Yann are clearly teenage mutant ninja turtles, Arthur is a cat and I,” Lucas paused, quickly remembering that he was wearing a cape and swishing it out to show Eliott. “I am a vampire. Ooh! We could reenact twilight!”</p><p>“That film’s shit.” Basile added, whilst looking down at a dvd in his hands.” Hehe, boobies.” He held up the dvd pointing at one of the photos on the back and showing everyone. Lucas, Arthur and Yann all started cracking up, with Yann even falling on the floor from how hard he was laughing. Eliott just stood there unamused.</p><p>“How drunk are all of you?” He asked, crossing his arms in front of him.</p><p>“I swear, not a lot.” Lucas shrugged. “We had a few beers and then Basile may have ordered many rounds of shots, but we’re fine. I’m definitely gonna remember this in the morning.” He batted a hand in front of him, acting like it was nothing, but Eliott could clearly see how drunk they all were and knew none of them would actually say the truth.</p><p>“I think you all need to go home. You can’t drink anymore.” Eliott turned around and began walking over to the counter.</p><p>“<i>Penis.</i>” Basile said, pointing at yet another photo on the back of a dvd.</p><p>“Bro, I don’t know what your penis looks like, but that is definitely not one.” Yann spoke loudly, lazily pointing at the dvd.</p><p>Lucas turned back to face Eliott, before realising he hadn’t followed him and quickly stumbling to go find him.</p><p>“We haven’t just been drinking.” Lucas slurred as soon as he reached Eliott who was leaning on the counter. “We may also be a <i>little</i> high. But it’s fine. We’re all fine.”</p><p>Eliott shook his head slightly. “You’re not. And I’m gonna make sure all of you get home right now.” Eliott turned around to pick up the keys. “Even if I have only just started closing and my boss won’t be happy if he finds out.”</p><p>“Then stay! Close up! We’re fine, I’ve told you!” Lucas said as Eliott turned him around by his shoulders and began walking towards the door.</p><p>“If you’re all fine then why are Yann and Basile’s trousers around their ankles?” Eliott asked, once they had reached the front of the store.</p><p>Lucas turned his head to see the two of them stood there with their trousers pulled down and Arthur standing next to them, laughing his head off. Lucas had to join in, he couldn’t not.</p><p>Another thing Lucas remembers was a part of the walk home.</p><p>All he remembers was Yann and Arthur stumbling ahead, singing a very rude song at the top of their voices, their arms thrown around each other. He also remembers hearing Basile tell Eliott about the bar they were at.</p><p>“There were tons of them, I swear!” Basile shouted, not caring the slightest about how late at night it was. “I have <i>never</i> seen a drag queen before but I love them! They’re so much fun! I even got up and started dancing with them!”</p><p>“Sounds a lot of fun.” Eliott said, trying to listen to Basile and make sure the rest of them weren’t going and doing anything stupid.</p><p>“It was! You should’ve been there!” Basile threw an arm around Eliott, stumbling slightly in the process. “It was the most fun I’ve had in a long time. Ooh! Have I mentioned there was this group of Karen’s telling us to stop otherwise they’d call the police? I mean, we weren’t doing anything wrong!”</p><p>“Oi Baz!” Arthur shouted, whilst Yann was still singing his heart out. “Do you want some?” He held out a joint towards Basile, who immediately ran over, almost falling face first at one point, to grab the joint.</p><p>“I really think you guys should stop. You’re really out of it.” Eliott said as he was catching up with the others.</p><p>“We’re fine, Eliott! I’ve told you befo-” Lucas started, being cut off by him running to the wall and being sick.</p><p>“And you said I was bad, chunder mountain!” Basile shouted from behind Lucas.</p><p>“You okay?” Eliott asked, placing a hand on Lucas’s back, whilst the three boys were busy laughing at the name Basile had called Lucas.</p><p>Lucas stood up straight, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” He batted a hand at Eliott, trying to continue walking down the street, but was stopped by Eliott’s hand on his arm.</p><p>“Lucas, you don’t look it.” Eliott sighed. “Maybe we should all just go to mine, stay there for the night. It’s not that far from here.”</p><p>“Oh, and listen to you and Lucas all night? Fuck no!” Arthur shouted, taking another hit of his joint.</p><p>“Hehe, penis.” Basile spoke quietly, with him and Yann laughing afterwards.</p><p>“Okay, you are <i>all</i> staying at mine. Come on.” Eliott said, signalling for the three of them to continue walking. He turned to face Lucas. “You gonna be okay getting there?”</p><p>Lucas batted a hand at his chest. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” He spoke, right before he started to retch again.</p><p>“Come on, if we walk quicker we can get you to the toilet quicker.” Eliott said, placing a hand on Lucas’s back and starting to walk.</p><p>“Ew, no, the toilet’s gross.” </p><p>And that was it.</p><p>The next thing Lucas remembered was waking up in a room that wasn’t his own, with the biggest headache ever. He felt like he was dying.</p><p>He slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light and not make his head hurt anymore than it did. It took a few minutes but once his eyes were open, he realised where he was. And he was glad.</p><p>He slowly moved the duvet off of him to climb out of bed, only to then realise he was still wearing the cape, but no longer had a top on and now had joggers on. Even though his sick covered t-shirt was not on him anymore, he could still smell it on him.</p><p>He climbed out of bed, slowly shuffling his feet over towards the door, opening it and entering the hallway. He rubbed one of his eyes to try and wake it up more, whilst he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. He quickly glanced at the living room as he walked past to see Yann, Arthur and Basile all snuggled up on Eliott’s sofa bed. He definitely wanted to take a photo of it... once he knew where his phone was.</p><p>He shuffled his way into the kitchen, seeing Eliott sat at the island in the middle of it with a cup of coffee. He looked up when he noticed Lucas standing near the doorway.</p><p>“How’re you feeling?” Eliott asked, taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p>Lucas moaned slightly, taking a few small steps forward. “Like death.” He took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out, hoping it would do something to calm down the pain. “Do you have any idea what happened last night? I don’t remember much.”</p><p>Eliott shrugged. “I only know what happened once you came to the video club... which my boss isn’t the happiest about.”</p><p>“Shit. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Eliott shook his head slightly. “It’s okay, Lucas. I just have to make it up to him, meaning an extra shift, but I’m fine with that. More money.”</p><p>“Still. I shouldn’t have come.” Lucas sighed. “Do you have anything I can take for my head?” Eliott hummed, quickly getting up and heading to the medicine cabinet, grabbing a box of paracetamol and handing that and his coffee over to Lucas.</p><p>Lucas took the paracetamol, handing Eliott his mug back and hoping that they work quickly. His head killed so badly.</p><p>“So...” Lucas began, trying to break the silence that had gathered over them. “Was I really that bad last night?”</p><p>“From what I saw and what Basile said...” Eliott shrugged slightly. “You were all pretty bad last night. People threatened to call the police.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, at the bar.” Lucas walked over to the counter, leaning both of his hands on it. “Stupid Karen’s.”</p><p>“Not just then.” Lucas looked up at Eliott with confusion all over his face. “You really don’t remember?” Lucas shook his head. “You all started stripping on the way home. Obviously I couldn’t stop all of you, but you all did get a bit aggressive towards some people who were telling you not to.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And you still decided to help us all? After all that?” Lucas asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Yeah. I meant it when I said I was gonna get you all home.” Eliott took another sip of his coffee. “Anyway, I need to get ready. I’ve got a therapy appointment soon. I was hoping one of you lot would be awake.” Eliott stood up, quickly downing the rest of his coffee and placing his mug in the sink.</p><p>“Oh ok.” Lucas responded, watching Eliott. “Uhh... when are you free next?” Lucas shrugged one of his shoulders. “We could go on our first official date like you suggested yesterday?”</p><p>Eliott chuckled. “At least you remembered that.” He walked past Lucas, quickly stopping to kiss him on the temple. “I don’t know when, though. I’m working for the next four nights.”</p><p>“Oh, ok.” Lucas replied, watching as Eliott walked out into the hallway and back towards his room.</p><p>Later, as Eliott was ready and putting his shoes on, Lucas walked up to him, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. “You’ll let me know when you’re free next, yeah?”</p><p>Eliott looked up at Lucas after putting his shoes on, smiling slightly. “Of course.” He quickly kissed Lucas, before grabbing his keys and saying goodbye.</p><p>And Lucas waited for Eliott to message him saying when. He was gone by the time Eliott got home that day, so that was the last he saw of him. Nothing seemed off.</p><p>But Lucas messaged him two days later asking if he knew anything, and Eliott didn’t respond. Lucas didn’t know why, whether he was too busy or whether there was something that Eliott was hiding, but he tried not to worry.</p><p>He did think about going to the video store to see him, but then he felt awkward because his mind was telling him something was going on and it didn’t feel right.</p><p>So he waited and held out hope. Because that was all he could do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t worry - things will be sorted in the next chapter 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas had a text message at 11:15pm on Saturday. That was the next he had heard from Eliott. All it said was “<i>Video club</i>”. Lucas didn’t know what he meant, whether he wanted him to go there or something was happening there, but he got up, put some shoes on and made his way over to the video club anyway.</p>
<p>During the time that Eliott hadn’t reached out to Lucas, Lucas had been trying to distract his brain so he was able to do other things and then time would hurry up to the moment when Eliott messaged him. But he was unable to, meaning the days dragged on.</p>
<p>On Friday, after the boys had seen how down Lucas was, they all decided to go to laser tag with the girls as well. Lucas tried to get into it and did at one point, but then when he got shot at, his mind went straight back to Eliott and he wasn’t into it anymore. He had went home straight after instead of staying with everyone else and doing something else. He really wasn’t in the mood for it.</p>
<p>He hadn’t done anything for the whole of Saturday apart from getting up to use the toilet or to get food. He didn’t want to incase he missed a message. And, thankfully because of that, he didn’t miss one.</p>
<p>He got to the video club at 11:50, meaning Eliott would be finished in ten minutes. He was thinking about standing down the street, waiting for the next ten minutes to pass by before walking in, but he couldn’t.</p>
<p>If Eliott wanted to meet him there, he clearly wanted to talk to him. He knew how far away Lucas lived and how long it would take him to get there, so he wasn’t waiting until midnight.</p>
<p>So, Lucas ended up walking inside at just gone ten to midnight, closing the door behind him and standing in front of it. It didn’t take him long to see Eliott who was walking down one of the aisles with a box in his hands.</p>
<p>He watched as Eliott walked to the end of the aisle, look up and freeze once he saw Lucas standing there. He watched as Eliott placed the box on the floor. He watched as Eliott walked up to him. He definitely wasn’t expecting him to kiss him, however.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy you’re here.” Eliott spoke quietly once they had parted, not moving far at all. “I’m so sorry for not messaging you. I’ve hated not.”</p>
<p>Lucas’s eyebrows furrowed a bit. “Why didn’t you then?”</p>
<p>Eliott sighed, moving his hands from Lucas’s face to hold onto both of his hands. “I don’t think any excuse is gonna make it okay...” He sighed again. “I was busy here and outside of here. I was constantly thinking about you and how I wanted to message you, but I always had something to do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that ain’t the best excuse.” Lucas scrunched his face up slightly.</p>
<p>“I know.” Eliott nodded slightly. “Also add on top that my therapist recommended a break from you because the other night could be too much for me...”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Lucas asked, his eyebrows furrowing again.</p>
<p>“I know. He actually said that. And I believed it at first, but I knew it wasn’t true once I was doing okay and just wanted to talk to you.” Eliott shrugged, intertwining their hands at the same time.</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. But I’m not expecting you to forgive me like this.” Eliott said, squeezing Lucas’s hands before starting to let go of them.</p>
<p>Lucas cocked his head slightly. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Eliott held a finger up in the space between them. “Wait a sec.” </p>
<p>He walked back over to the box, picking it up, before turning around and heading towards the stairs. Lucas waited, quickly scanning his eyes all over the store, smiling as he realised how much this place means to him now. </p>
<p>It’s funny how he randomly stumbled across it one night weeks ago and it’s led to all of this. It really was fate.</p>
<p>He was brought out of his thoughts by Eliott’s steps walking back upstairs, turning his head to see him appear and walk over to him, holding a flower out to Lucas.</p>
<p>“For you.” Eliott said as he stopped in front of Lucas. Lucas took the flower (a single white rose) and looked at it, a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>Eliott was right. He couldn’t forgive him straight away as he ghosted him for days. But seeing this flower, knowing that no one else has given him a flower or flowers before... it made him want to forgive him then and there.</p>
<p>“It’s, uh, not real.” Eliott continued, making Lucas look up from the flower to look at him. Eliott shrugged one shoulder. “I tried to get one but it’s really hard to find one in any flower shop near my place, but at least this one never dies.”</p>
<p>The smile that was on Lucas’s face only grew more at that. The flower would never die, meaning Lucas could keep it forever and always remember this moment, even if it wasn’t perfect. </p>
<p>“I love it.” Lucas said very quietly, seeing Eliott’s face transform into the beautiful smile he always has.</p>
<p>“<i>And</i> I was kinda hoping we could go somewhere?” Eliott questioned, stepping forward so he was even closer to Lucas. “Kind of like our first official date we’ve mentioned before?”</p>
<p>Lucas chuckled slightly. “It’s midnight. Nowhere is open.”</p>
<p>“Well...” Eliott trailed off, cocking his head slightly. “There are a few places open. And they may not be perfect but it’s something?”</p>
<p>“Ok.” Lucas responded, his voice quiet again.</p>
<p>“Ok?” Eliott asked, leaning down slowly.</p>
<p>“Ok.” Lucas laughed, right before Eliott pressed his lips against Lucas’s, with both of them smiling into it.</p>
<p>This was definitely Eliott making up for ghosting Lucas and Lucas had already forgiven him, because how could he not?</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later and Lucas was sat at a table at the back of McDonald’s (one of the few places that was open and Lucas didn’t mind this being the location of their first date as he loves it here) waiting for Eliott to bring their food over. </p>
<p>So far, everything had gone okay. They were talking like normal, teasing and joking around. Lucas could tell that Eliott was still wary and possibly still felt bad for what happened, but he tried his hardest to show that he was fine. There was nothing bad going on.</p>
<p>Lucas did try and protest when Eliott said he’d pay for the food, but Eliott had placed his card in the machine before Lucas had even opened his mouth. Same with going to collect the food once their number was called out.</p>
<p>“You ok?” Eliott asked as he reached the table, placing the tray down and sliding into the seat opposite Lucas. Lucas just nodded simply, reaching out to grab his burger, ready to devour it. </p>
<p>And devour it he did as he picked it up and took the biggest bite out of it that he could.</p>
<p>“You hungry or something?” Eliott teased, taking a sip of his coke.</p>
<p>Lucas finished chewing and swallowed before answering. “It’s just so good, I can’t not.”</p>
<p>Eliott chuckled. “Guess you’re happy then.”</p>
<p>“Very.” Lucas responded, taking another bite of his burger.</p>
<p>The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, whilst they ate, just enjoying being together again. The silence was broken when Lucas managed to get ketchup on his chin whilst trying to eat some fries.</p>
<p>Eliott chuckled, pointing a finger at his chin. “You’ve got the biggest splodge of ketchup on your chin.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck.” Lucas raised his hand to his chin, wiping at it to try and get rid of it, but instead made it so much worse.</p>
<p>Eliott chuckled again, reaching over the table with a napkin in his hand. “Here, let me.” Lucas stayed still as Eliott wiped at his chin, watching his face closely as he was 1) a lot closer to him now and 2) really beautiful. He couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his face.</p>
<p>Eliott eventually finished, sitting back on his chair and threw the napkin on the tray next to them. “You’re such a mess.”</p>
<p>Lucas quickly raised his eyebrows. “Tell me about it.” He picked his burger back up, ready to take another bite. “Surprised you’re okay with it, especially after the other night.”</p>
<p>“Lucas...” Eliott began, trailing off and placing his coke back down on the table. </p>
<p>Lucas just simply shrugged, mumbling “it’s true” through the mouthful of burger in his mouth. Even that just showed how big of a mess he was.</p>
<p>Lucas watched as Eliott sat looking down at his drink in his hands for a few moments, before looking up at him and beginning to speak.</p>
<p>“It’s cute, you being a mess.” Eliott smiled. “And I really do not care about the other night. You were a cute drunk.”</p>
<p>“Even with sick all down me?” Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Even with sick all down you.”</p>
<p>“You’re weird.”</p>
<p>Eliott nodded slightly. “Guess I am. But you’re the one on a date with a weirdo.”</p>
<p>Lucas rolled his eyes, throwing a scrunched up napkin at a smiling Eliott. </p>
<p>Eliott shrugged slightly, playing with his drink still in his hands. “And anyway,” he began as Lucas placed a few fries in his mouth. “I think I’m falling for you. So I couldn’t stay away from you if I tried.”</p>
<p>Holy shit. </p>
<p>Lucas froze, staring at Eliott, with fries still in his mouth, probably looking massively unattractive, and yet Eliott was still looking at him like he was the most precious being in the world. And he really, definitely, 100% just said that he thinks he’s falling in love with Lucas.</p>
<p>Lucas felt like he was dreaming. He never thought someone would one day feel the same way about him as he did to someone. He had essentially said this to Eliott weeks ago, not that long after they had met. And yet here he was. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry if that’s a bit soon, but,” Eliott shrugged. “It’s true.”</p>
<p>Lucas placed his burger down, shaking his head slightly. “It’s not. I just... never thought that this would happen to me.”</p>
<p>Eliott smiled again. “Well, get used to it.” He held his arms out, his drink in his right hand. “Because I’m right here and I’m not planning on going anywhere.”</p>
<p>Lucas had never felt as loved as he did in that moment. If Eliott thought that Lucas hadn’t forgiven him by now, he definitely knew he did now.</p>
<p>After they had left McDonald’s they headed over to a nearby park with McFlurry’s for both of them. They ended up sitting on a bench in the summer night air talking and it was nice.</p>
<p>Nice until Eliott started playing some dubstep.</p>
<p>Lucas wished he had never asked about his music taste.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, <i>no</i>!” Lucas shouted, leaning his head back to look at the sky briefly. “It’s so bad! How can you listen to that?”</p>
<p>Eliott stopped his laughing to respond, a smile never leaving his face. “It’s not bad! It’s really good.” </p>
<p>Lucas took another spoonful of his ice cream, cocking his head slightly and raising his eyebrows as he looked at Eliott. “I think you need to check your ears. This is not good at all.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have taste in music.”</p>
<p>Lucas laughed. “Coming from you! Dubstep is just a bunch of random sounds that don’t go together. At least <i>I</i> have taste because I don’t listen to that.”</p>
<p>“You’re wrong.” Eliott took a bite of his ice cream, leaning towards Lucas a little.</p>
<p>Lucas shook his head. “Can you please turn it off before I go deaf?”</p>
<p>Eliott stayed where he was for a few moments, clearly contemplating whether he should please himself and keep the music on or please Lucas. He eventually went for the right choice and picked his phone up to turn the music off.</p>
<p>“Thank the lord you turned that off.” Lucas took another mouthful of ice cream.</p>
<p>“You’ll learn to love it one day.” Eliott responded, placing his McFlurry on the table behind him.</p>
<p>“I definitely won’t.” Lucas mumbled, scrunching his nose up slightly as he took another spoonful of ice cream, not noticing Eliott standing up and walking a few feet away. </p>
<p>Lucas stayed sat where he was, confused as to what Eliott was doing. He was just standing, looking around him and up at the sky, kind of looking a bit suspicious.  Lucas took another bite of ice cream, right before Eliott started speaking.</p>
<p>“Come here.” He said, holding a hand out for Lucas to take. Lucas was still a bit suspicious and took a few seconds before placing his own McFlurry down next to Eliott’s and walking over to him.</p>
<p>“What now?” Lucas asked, letting Eliott grab ahold of his hand.</p>
<p>“The stars.” Eliott responded simply, his voice quieter than normal. Lucas looked up at the sky to see many bright stars visible, which is rare in Paris, especially during the more urban areas of the city. “They’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>Lucas hummed in agreement, looking at all of the different dots in the sky, thinking about how beautiful and peaceful the night time is. It really was special.</p>
<p>After a while, Lucas moved his head so he was looking at Eliott instead of the sky. Seeing Eliott so peaceful and content looking at the stars warmed something inside of him. He was such a beautiful person and Lucas felt so lucky to experience things with him already. Everyday with Eliott felt like a dream. He was always a surprise, the best one. Lucas couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on his face watching Eliott in this moment.</p>
<p>Eliott clearly could feel eyes on him as he tilted his head down to look at Lucas. “You’re not looking at the stars.” He spoke, his voice still quiet.</p>
<p>The smile on Lucas’s face grew more. “I know.” He moved his free hand to rest against Eliott’s shoulder, his hand tangling in his hair. “You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>The shy smile and the blush that appeared on Eliott’s face made the warm feeling inside of Lucas grow even more. He always wanted to make Eliott feel like this, even when things aren’t perfect.</p>
<p>“That’s very cheesy of you.” Eliott responded, his eyebrows raised slightly. </p>
<p>Lucas cocked his head slightly, freeing his other hand from Eliott’s grasp and moving it so it was tangled in Eliott’s hair as well. “You’re clearly rubbing off on me.”</p>
<p>“Is that a good thing?” Eliott asked, his hands moving to wrap around Lucas’s waist, his head leaning down slightly.</p>
<p>“It might be.” </p>
<p>The two of them chuckled slightly, before Lucas leaned up and pressed his lips against Eliott’s. He felt Eliott’s hands grip onto the fabric on Lucas’s t-shirt as his hands tangled themselves even more in Eliott’s hair. </p>
<p>After a while, Eliott pulled Lucas even closer so there was no space in between them and lightly bit on Lucas’s lower lip so he could deepen the kiss and Lucas let him.</p>
<p>Yes, things may not have been perfect over the past few days and, yes, times like this will happen again... but Lucas was ready for it. He was ready to love and be loved, he was ready to be one of those sappy people who always talks about how great their partner is, he was ready to lose himself in this.</p>
<p>Lucas had always just wanted to be loved and he was finally starting to feel that way with Eliott. He accepted him for who he was, just the same as he accepts Eliott for who he is. It’s all he had wanted.</p>
<p>So as the two of them stood there kissing, Lucas let himself get lost in it, he let himself fall. And he wasn’t scared one bit about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... this is the end of the official story BUT!! (and it’s a big one) there are three bonus chapters coming that are with this same Lucas and Eliott but do not follow directly on. Exciting? Maybe. </p>
<p>First bonus chapter will (hopefully!!) be coming next week as it’s a long one and... it’s Eliott POV. 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. eliott pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eliott pov is finally here!! It’s the second version of this chapter and I kinda like it so I hope you’ll enjoy it!! </p><p>It was kind of weird writing from his perspective but I liked it... maybe more fics from Eliott’s pov in the future?? Who knows</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eliott!” The barista called out behind the counter. Eliott placed his phone in his back pocket, walking over to collect the two coffees and bag of pastries he ordered, shooting a quick smile at the person before making his way out of the cafe.</p><p>It was a Saturday morning and Eliott had been awake bright and early for a therapist appointment. He never usually has them this early but it was the only available slot he could make on such a short notice. So he had no choice but to go, even if he had to leave Lucas in bed asleep, looking all cosy and adorable.</p><p>For the past week, Eliott hadn’t been the best. He had spent a few days in bed, unable to move or eat or drink or even wash. He could feel it coming upon him a few days before it happened, so it wasn’t a surprise for him, even if he wished it never happened. </p><p>It was the first time something like this had happened whilst he was with Lucas. Thankfully, because Lucas knew about his bipolar and knew some stuff about it anyway, he was understanding and came round every now and then to make sure Eliott was ok, clean up a bit, make some food in case he wanted it, leave a glass of water next to his bed incase he wanted it. Even though Eliott just wanted to be left alone, he was thankful for him being there.</p><p>He did give Lucas a big hug once he was better, not verbally knowing how to say thanks to him, but wanting him to know he was appreciative of him. </p><p>Things had gotten back to normal again. But, because of his brief down period, he had decided to go see his therapist, to just talk about things because it always made him feel that tiniest bit better. And it did.</p><p>On his way home, he decided he’d pop in to get some breakfast for him and Lucas, knowing that Lucas wouldn’t be up until late morning and would most likely just be waking up or would have just woken up by the time he gets home. Seeing as he was in a good mood, he thought he’d be a good boyfriend. (Plus he really wanted some pastries from the cafe.)</p><p>He and Lucas had been together for a month and a half now. Life for Eliott was so much better with Lucas in it. Lucas just made his days brighter. Even when they weren’t able to see each other and only texted a couple times, Eliott’s days became so much better. Just knowing there was someone out there who felt the same way about him as he did to them... it made Eliott so happy.</p><p>He couldn’t believe how long it had been since he had met Lucas, when he had walked into the video club that one Tuesday evening, being adorable and as cute as ever, asking for help. Eliott smiled every time he thought about it.</p><p>Eliott had been busy on the computer, seeing what dvds were currently out and how long left there was until they needed to be returned. He hadn’t heard the bell chime above the door, signalling a customer walking in. So, when Lucas had walked up to him saying a simple “hi”, Eliott had jumped and quickly tried to compose himself before turning to face him.</p><p>“Hi.” Eliott had responded, fiddling with a pen to try and make himself less nervous because, holy shit, he was so beautiful. His hair, his mouth, his eyes... could anyone be more perfect? (No.) “Do you need something or...?”</p><p>He had watched as Lucas shook his head slightly, before he responded, asking for where the action films were. It had hurt Eliott to hear him ask for that seeing as action films are boring and repetitive. This beautiful, adorable, perfect boy had just walked into the video club and he immediately found out he had the worst taste in films. He was disappointed.</p><p><i>But</i> at least he could attempt to change his taste in films. </p><p>After Eliott had teased Lucas about how he was one of those people who didn’t appreciate good films, he saw how Lucas had tried his hardest not to show the hurt and offence he had felt on his face. It had been adorable for Eliott to see. He wanted to continue teasing him. He was adorable.</p><p>“Okay... what films do you recommend then? Seeing as you clearly know which are good and which aren’t.” Lucas had finally said, making a smile appear on Eliott’s face.</p><p>He did know what films were good. And he was going to show him. But had he wanted to continue teasing and playing around with him.</p><p>Which was the exact reason why Eliott had chosen one of the worst romance films he had ever seen. </p><p>He knew that Lucas was going to take it seriously and he had really badly wanted to see his reaction to it, knowing he’d want to talk directly to Eliott about it. So what, if he gave him one bad film? He’d show him a thousand incredible ones to make up for it.</p><p>He just hoped that Lucas wasn’t going to enjoy it. (And thankfully he hadn’t.)</p><p>And so, when Lucas had returned, complaining about the film and eventually figuring out Eliott was joking, Eliott had given him a proper recommendation: The Notebook. A classic. A beautiful love story. One that he definitely wanted to know how Lucas reacted to.</p><p>Eliott had watched the Notebook when he was younger, when he was first discovering “grown up” films as he had called them then. He had immediately fallen in love with the film within the first few minutes. He had sat there, eyes glued to the screen the whole time, in love with the story... only to end up crying his eyes out at the very end at how beautiful and heartbreaking it was. It was and always would be a film he held close to his heart.</p><p>It was actually one of the first films to make him want, to make him crave, for a relationship like that. One that lasted throughout anything. One that was so strong you were by each other’s side for the rest of your lives together.</p><p>But Eliott had never been lucky in love. And he had kept holding on, hoping that it would happen one day.</p><p>The thought only arose when he met Lucas. He knew the moment that Lucas was willing to take recommendations that he was going to tell Lucas to watch this film. The only reason he knew this was because the hope he had felt beforehand had came back stronger than ever. All because of Lucas.</p><p>He really had wanted Lucas to love this film. </p><p>Lucas had come back in that following Sunday, telling him all about how he cried for 15 minutes after it had finished and about how his roommate, Mika, had been wondering what had happened. Seeing Lucas feel embarrassed about watching romance films was adorable. Knowing that Lucas had cried at the end of the film was adorable.</p><p>Heck, Lucas was just adorable.</p><p>Eliott smiled at the thought as he crossed the road after waiting at the crossing. He couldn’t help but just think of Lucas, knowing that he was currently at his place, possibly just waking up, looking all comfy and cosy... he was so damn lucky.</p><p>He turned after he had finished crossing to head down the road, gradually getting closer and closer to his place and getting closer and closer to seeing Lucas again. He couldn’t wait.</p><p>His mind ended up drifting back to memories at the video club, like the time when Lucas had subtly hinted that he was gay by saying that Notting Hill looked “just like another het couple falling in love”. And then hinting even more by saying “Please. I need some gays in my life.”, after Eliott had suggested he gets some same sex films for the next time Lucas came. </p><p>Once Lucas had left, he couldn’t help the big grin that had appeared on his face. He had a shot. For once he was lucky and had a chance of being with someone he actually liked. It put him in a good mood for a long time.</p><p>That simple coming out then led to the two of them hanging out more. The next time Lucas had came, they ended up exchanging numbers and talking constantly. The time after that, they had ended up watching Love, Simon and freaking out over Nick Robinson. It had also led to Eliott walking Lucas home and leaving him really really badly wanting to kiss Lucas. Then the next time was them watching Black Panther as Lucas had wanted to show Eliott that not all action films were bad. He had actually really enjoyed it so Lucas did have a point then. </p><p>And that was the moment things really became serious. </p><p>Eliott’s feelings for Lucas had kept growing and growing the more they saw each other and the more they talked. And they had been talking everyday. Every time he saw the notification of Lucas’s name with some text underneath it, his heart leapt in excitement and he rushed to see what he had sent. Every time Eliott was around Lucas he had to hold himself back from hugging him, touching him incase it was too much, from kissing him... Things were getting pretty serious for Eliott, but he held back. He didn’t know whether Lucas liked him in that way.</p><p>But that all came crashing down that one evening after they had watched Black Panther.</p><p>Eliott had offered to walk him home again and Lucas had kept insisting he didn’t need to. But Eliott wasn’t backing down. He had wanted to spend more time with him. </p><p>After Lucas had finally given in, that was when it hit Eliott: just how much he liked Lucas.</p><p>He was gorgeous. Beautiful. Everything he ever needed or wanted in life. His hair was long and messy and looked so incredibly soft. His eyes were so blue. Eliott had never seen anything so mesmerising before. He struggled to look away from them most of the time. His height was perfect as well. He kinda liked that Lucas was smaller than him. It did something to him.</p><p>But his mouth. In that perfect little pout that he does so often. They looked so soft, Lucas in general looked so soft and adorable, that Eliott couldn’t have helped himself as he stepped forward.</p><p>He wasn’t going to do anything if Lucas wasn’t okay with it, but Lucas never moved. He didn’t step away or anything. He had just kept staring back at him. So Eliott knew that that was his chance. The chance to finally show Lucas how he felt.</p><p>He had bent down, noticing how Lucas had risen on his tiptoes a bit, mouth parting slightly ready for their lips to meet...</p><p>... before Lola had came in and ruined everything. </p><p>He genuinely had thought he had missed his chance. He thought that the universe was only going to give him one try at this and he had missed it. Little did he know...</p><p>Eliott came to a stop outside of his apartment building, placing the handle of the paper bag of pastries in his mouth so he could grab his keys out of his pocket. He successfully got them without dropping anything, going to unlock the door and enter.</p><p>As he was walking through with the door still being held open by his body weight, the old woman who lived across from his walked out of the lift, adjusting her bag where it was placed on her arm. Eliott stayed still, keeping the door open with his whole body weight so she could walk through.</p><p>She smiled as she looked up at him, walking over to the door. “Thank you sweetie.” She spoke, making Eliott smile. </p><p>She was always really nice to him every time they saw each other. He didn’t really speak to any of his other neighbours. She was one of those people who were lonely and just wanted someone to talk to. Sometimes Eliott would be standing outside his place for a long time just talking away with her, finding out about her grandkids and her telling him stories of what had happened when she went for walks or went shopping. She was nice and Eliott liked her.</p><p>She approached him, raising a hand to point at the bag in his mouth. “Treating that lucky boy of yours, huh?” Eliott nodded, not able to speak and hoping that she would understand he couldn’t stand here talking today. “Oh, that’s nice. Tell him I said hi.”</p><p>“Will do.” Eliott managed to mumble out as she walked through the open doorway.</p><p>“Have a nice day dear!” She shouted behind her right before Eliott closed the door and mumbled a quick “you too!” to her.</p><p>He took the bag out of his mouth, finally, and walked over to the lift, pressing the button so he could go up. It didn’t take too long for it to arrive and Eliott entered, pressing the button to go to his floor and went back to thinking about Lucas.</p><p>His mind wondered back to his and Lucas’s first kiss, the night that they had watched Up and Lucas had stayed whilst Eliott had finished closing up. Lucas had locked the door and handed Eliott back the keys and he just couldn’t help it. Lucas was right there, looking as beautiful as ever and he knew he had to.</p><p>He had been wary just in case it wasn’t something that Lucas had wanted, but as soon as he had kissed him, he knew he had nothing to be worried about. He had known after their first kiss that he wasn’t going to be leaving Lucas that whole night, so when he had said “Come home with me” whilst they were catching their breath, he wasn’t surprised.</p><p>Then there was them actually going back to Eliott’s and essentially not leaving his bed for two days, only having to leave as Eliott had work. </p><p>It was one of the best weekends of his life. Getting to wake up next to Lucas, make him a very plain, very boring breakfast (he isn’t incredible at cooking) that Lucas smiled at everyday, cuddling up next to him, watching tv, talking, kissing... it was incredible. He had savoured every moment of it. It’s still surprising to him that this gets to happen a lot now.</p><p>That weekend was the moment that Eliott realised he was falling in love with Lucas. It may have been very sudden and very quick, but he couldn’t help it when Lucas was just perfect. He didn’t want to leave him, but he had had to.</p><p>And then the next time he saw him he had met his friends which... had definitely been an experience but they were great. Eliott had seen them and hung out with them a few times since and he genuinely liked all three of them. They were complete weirdos but they were so nice and welcoming. </p><p>The lift dinged, signalling that Eliott was at his floor, and he walked out and down the corridor, having to place the bag of pastries in his mouth again so he could grab his keys and unlock the door again.</p><p>He entered to silence. He guessed that Lucas would either have just woken up or would about to wake up, so he assumed it was the latter. He smiled, taking the bag out of his mouth and placing that and the two coffees on the counter in the kitchen, knowing that he’d get to see sleepy Lucas. </p><p>He left the kitchen to go wake Lucas up and tell him he had breakfast ready and ended up stopping as his eyes caught on something as he walked past the living room. He turned and walked over to the coffee table, looking down at the piece of paper randomly left there and smiled.</p><p>It was one of his drawings - one that he had drawn the other day when he had felt better. It was one of his raccoon and hedgehog drawings, which Lucas loved and kept every single one that Eliott gave him (it’s true, he’d seen them all again). This one had a hedgehog in the middle of cooking something, whilst the raccoon was sat behind watching. There was a thought bubble above the raccoon’s head that just simply said “thank you”. Eliott had drawn it as a way to thank Lucas for coming round and cleaning, cooking and just being there when Eliott needed or wanted him whilst he wasn’t doing great. He didn’t know how to verbally say it and was scared to, so he thought that this was the best way for him to do it.</p><p>Lucas had smiled so big when he had seen it, walking over to Eliott and kissing him softly on the cheek, before suggesting they watch a film or something. He knew that Eliott wasn’t going to turn that offer down.</p><p>Jus remembering how great Lucas had been about everything reminded him of when he had told Lucas about his bipolar, about how Lucas was just himself and didn’t make a big deal out of it. He had had a few people be like that about it, which had left him feeling scared to tell people. </p><p>Lucas wasn’t like them. </p><p>He will possibly always remember Lucas saying “This doesn’t change anything”, after he had seen the drawing Eliott had done to tell him. He’ll possibly always remember Lucas telling him that he’d also fuck up, making him feel more like a human being. </p><p>Lucas had meant those words. Nothing had changed between the two of them. And it made Eliott happy.</p><p>He smiled before turning around and heading down the corridor towards his bedroom where Lucas was still fast asleep. He nudged the door open, peeking in to see him hugging Eliott’s pillow. </p><p>He knows he shouldn’t watch Lucas sleep as it is a bit creepy, but he couldn’t help standing there for a couple moments, looking at him. He was the best thing in is life. </p><p>His mind flitted back to their first official date, when they went to McDonald’s and ended up in a park, star gazing. That was the time he had told Lucas he was falling for him. His feelings were only getting stronger day by day to the point where he didn’t know how he could love this boy anymore than he already did and yet, he was always proven wrong.</p><p>He pulled himself away from the doorway, walking silently over to the bed and sitting down right next to where Lucas was lay. He raised his left arm and softly ran his hand through Lucas’s hair, hoping that he’d wake up at the touch. </p><p>And he did.</p><p>Lucas woke up, rubbing his eyes and moaning slightly. “Go away.” He mumbled, still clinging onto Eliott’s pillow and not opening his eyes.</p><p>“It’s almost 11, Lucas.” Eliott responded, running his hand through Lucas’s hair again.</p><p>“Too. Early.” He mumbled out, snuggling into the covers even more.</p><p>“I have coffee.” He said, hoping that that would give Lucas the push he needed to wake up properly and get out of bed, but it didn’t. Lucas stayed in the exact same position, not moving or reacting to what Eliott had said. “And I have pastries.”</p><p>Lucas immediately opened his eyes, leaning up on his elbows to look at Eliott. “You do?” Eliott nodded. “Why didn’t you lead with that then?”</p><p>Eliott chuckled, leaning in to kiss Lucas on the cheek quickly before standing up. “You coming then?” He started walking towards the door, looking back at Lucas the whole time. </p><p>“Duh.” Lucas responded, pulling the covers off of him and grabbing the nearest hoodie to put on so he wasn’t cold. </p><p>Eliott smiled, leaving the room and heading back to the kitchen, grabbing some plates as he heard Lucas’s feet following.</p><p>“Oooh!” </p><p>Eliott turned around with two plates in his hands to see Lucas reaching inside the bag and pulling out a croissant.</p><p>“You seem happy.” Eliott spoke, placing a plate down in front of Lucas so he didn’t make a mess.</p><p>“I am. You’ve got food.” Lucas responded, his mouth full of croissant.</p><p>“You’re spitting everywhere.”</p><p>“It’s <i>so</i> good though.” Eliott lifted Lucas’s plate up and held it under Lucas’s chin to try and stop the crumbs from flying everywhere. Eliott could already see so many on the floor, which he had cleaned yesterday. Lucas clearly got the message, placing his croissant on the plate and taking it from Eliott. “How was this morning?” Lucas asked as he sat down across from Eliott, grabbing one of the coffees.</p><p>Eliott shrugged. “Alright.” He responded, taking a bite out of a pan au chocolat. </p><p>“Boring.” Lucas mumbled, right before he sipped his coffee.</p><p>“It is. But it’s better now I’m home.”</p><p>“God. You’re so cheesy.”</p><p>“You love it.” Eliott took another bite of his pan au chocolat, smiling as he chewed.</p><p>“Big headed.” Lucas pointed a finger at Eliott, picking up his croissant again.</p><p>Eliott cocked his head slightly. “But you love it.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Lucas complained, rolling his eyes as Eliott laughed slightly. He loved teasing Lucas so much. Seeing him get annoyed but still have the slightest hint of a smile on his face was adorable. Plus he got a right laugh out of it, so it’s a win-win situation for him.</p><p>The two of them ate and drank in silence for a few moments; both of them comfortable and happy doing so. Lucas eventually broke it as he was ripping a chunk off of his croissant, mumbling, “Maybe I do.”</p><p>“Told you.” Eliott teased, laughing as he saw how annoyed Lucas was with him. He leaned over the counter, asking Lucas for a kiss, which he happily obliged to, before leaning back and starting up a conversation about their plans for the day. The whole time Eliott was smiling. </p><p>He had never felt this happy before and he never wanted it to change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next bonus chapter hopefully coming in a few days and this time I ain’t gonna say what it’s gonna be about 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. je t’aime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>Eliootttt</i>,” Lucas began, prodding his foot into Eliott’s leg. </p><p>“What?” Eliott mumbled out whilst eating a mouthful of popcorn. His attention was fully still on the film playing on the tv in front of them, not looking at Lucas at all.</p><p>“This film is boring.” Lucas moaned, poking Eliott with his foot again.</p><p>“No, it isn’t. You aren’t even watching it.” Eliott placed another handful of popcorn in his mouth, still having his full attention on the tv.</p><p>It was a Saturday and Lucas and Eliott had decided to have a chill day together. It was Eliott’s only day off for two days and he had been already working for two, so Lucas had insisted they spend the whole day together as he missed him and Eliott had agreed to it. The only thing Lucas hadn’t agreed with was the film of choice.</p><p>Lucas had wanted a different film on, but Eliott had insisted on this one, swearing that Lucas would love it just as much as he did. </p><p>Five minutes into it and Lucas was bored out of his brains. Ten minutes into it he started poking Eliott with his foot. That had continued to this point another ten minutes later.</p><p>“I have been, but it’s so boring. Can’t we put the other film on?” Lucas asked, stopping his poking with his foot.</p><p>“But we’re about to get to the good bit!” Eliott finally turned to face Lucas, his arm outstretched facing the tv. Lucas rolled his eyes, sighing. “I swear.”</p><p>“You swore I would love it and I’m not loving it.” Lucas narrowed his eyes at Eliott, teasing.</p><p>“Please.” Eliott whispered, pouting slightly and looking utterly adorable so that Lucas couldn’t say no to him.</p><p>He rolled his eyes again. “Fine. Whatever.”</p><p>The biggest smile appeared on Eliott’s face. “I promise you it’s great.” Lucas knew that Eliott was lying just so he could watch the “good bit” and Lucas, being the best boyfriend in the world, let him watch it in peace. All the time he was lay there, watching the screen blankly, not understanding anything that had happened or was happening. It was too much for him.</p><p>He ended up looking up at the ceiling for a bit because it was a lot more interesting to him. He had fun tracing the line where the wall and ceiling met, going back and forth for a while before his neck started to hurt from the weird angle it was in.</p><p>Lucas tried to reach his phone from where it was placed on the table, but it was too far away from him and he was too comfy lying down to move and grab it. He did hold his arm out as long as possible for a few moments, hoping that Eliott would notice and grab it for him, but he didn’t. </p><p>How disrespectful.</p><p>After sighing once, hoping that that would do something, Lucas began prodding Eliott again with his foot, only this time he was prodding harder and harder every time. He noticed the twitch in Eliott’s face from him trying to ignore Lucas, which made a grin spread across Lucas’s face.</p><p>That was the worst thing Eliott could’ve done because now Lucas was determined to get Eliott‘s attention.</p><p>He began prodding with both of his feet, knowing that Eliott wouldn’t be able to continue ignoring him (or trying to, at least). He watched his face carefully, noticing every small movement, knowing that he was slowly annoying him and about to get the attention he wanted.</p><p>Apart from... things ended up going a bit wrong.</p><p>During one of the times Lucas was prodding Eliott, his foot slipped, knocking into the big bowl of popcorn on Eliott’s lap. The whole contents of the bowl went all over the floor, all over the sofa and all over Eliott.</p><p>“Lucas!” Eliott exclaimed, moving the bowl from his lap and to the table, trying to pick up any piece of popcorn on him and place it back into the bowl.</p><p>Even though this wasn’t how he had wanted it to go, at least he had Eliott’s attention.</p><p>“Oops.” Lucas spoke, trying his hardest not to laugh. He knew it was cruel to as he had just made the biggest mess, but it was funny to him. However, he knew it wasn’t to Eliott, so he tried his hardest to hold it in.</p><p>He watched as Eliott stopped picking popcorn off of himself and turned to face Lucas, his expression full of annoyance. “You did that on purpose.”</p><p>Lucas held his hands up, accidentally letting out a small chuckle. “I didn’t! My foot slipped, I swear.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you.” </p><p>“Well, you should.”</p><p>Eliott’s eyes narrowed, staring at Lucas for a few moments, before he grabbed one of Lucas’s ankles, dragging him closer and starting to tickle him. Lucas, being a very ticklish person, immediately burst out laughing, squirming around, trying to get out of Eliott’s grip.</p><p>This didn’t work and after a while of this tickle fight going on, Eliott stopped, grabbing ahold of each of Lucas’s hands and placing them next to his head as he hovered over him. Lucas didn’t even remember how they got into this position as he was far too busy laughing and trying to get Eliott to stop tickling him, but he wasn’t mad about it.</p><p>“You’re gonna help me clean up.” Eliott spoke into the small space between them, a smirk growing on his face.</p><p>“It was an accident though.” Lucas responded, noticing how the smirk on Eliott’s face grew.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Lucas’s eyebrows furrowed. “So, you didn’t need to tickle me all along? That’s evil, Demaury.” </p><p>The smirk grew even more. “Maybe.” He shrugged slightly, letting a chuckle out when he saw Lucas’s face.</p><p>“Evil.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Lucas’s eyebrows raised. “Wow. Not even denying it now. You gonna make me evil too?” Eliott nodded. “Even more evil.”</p><p>Eliott chuckled, leaning down a bit closer to Lucas so their noses were brushing and their breaths were mingling. Lucas held his breath, still overwhelmed every time the two of them were this close. He doesn’t think he will ever get used to this and he was perfectly okay with it. Why wouldn’t he be?</p><p>However, the next words that left Eliott’s mouth left Lucas in shock and made his brain become jumbled.</p><p>“Je t’aime.” Eliott said quietly, his eyes scanning all over Lucas’s face quickly before landing on his eyes and staying there.</p><p>Lucas was unable to speak for a moment. He knew that the two of them were at that stage, with them teasing each other about it constantly, but actually hearing the words come out of his mouth... that was just different. </p><p>He already knew his response. He had known it for a long time now. He had wanted to say it on many different occasions, but he always chickened out. This time, however, he knew he was actually going to say it.</p><p>“Moi aussi.” Lucas replied, watching as the smile on Eliott’s face grew, before he bent down and kissed Lucas, the two of them melting into it, happy and in love.</p><p>When Eliott parted, he didn’t move far, their noses still brushing. “Now, come help me clean up.” He mumbled into the small space between them, leaning down the tiniest bit so their lips were brushing, teasing Lucas, before getting up and starting to pick up the popcorn off of the floor.</p><p>Lucas took a deep breath in, a big smile growing on his face, before he sat up, helping Eliott pick up the popcorn (and also throwing a few pieces at Eliott, who, in turn, threw some back). He didn’t complain watching the rest of the film once they had finished cleaning up and getting more popcorn. He didn’t care.</p><p>He was in love with Eliott Demaury and Eliott Demaury loved him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One chapter left to go huh? Can’t believe it’s almost over with 😔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. life is now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... last chapter... </p>
<p>This is kind of how I hoped this would’ve gone in s6 (cause we all know what happened and what should’ve happened) and tbh this is canon in my head now that I’ve written it. The only acceptable version.</p>
<p>Anyway, I’ll save my ramblings until the end, for now, enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Eliott:</b> <i>I’ve got something amazing to show you!!</i></p>
<p><b>Eliott:</b> <i>Come by the video store later pleaseeee ❤️</i></p>
<p>Lucas looked at his phone, curious but with a smile on his face. He wanted to know what it was Eliott wanted to show him and he was wondering why he couldn’t just send a photo to him, but seeing the heart made him smile, so he let it slide.</p>
<p><b>Lucas:</b> <i>Okay, I’m suspicious</i></p>
<p><b>Eliott:</b> <i>Don’t worry! It’s something I hope you’ll love ☺️</i></p>
<p><b>Lucas:</b> <i>Still suspicious but I’m even more excited now</i></p>
<p><b>Lucas:</b> <i>See you later ❤️</i></p>
<p>Lucas wracked his brain all day trying to figure out what it was Eliott wanted to show him, but he came up blank. He couldn’t think of anything, especially something he’d be able to show him at his work. </p>
<p>Maybe another drawing? But surely Eliott would’ve just sent a photo of it? He was so confused but it just intrigued him more.</p>
<p>He stepped foot in the video club hours later during Eliott’s shift, walking inside and not seeing him. He assumed he was going to be downstairs, but just incase he still called out his name. “Eliott?” </p>
<p>He immediately heard a response.</p>
<p>“Down here!” Just as he expected.</p>
<p>Lucas headed towards the stairs at the front of the store, walking down them into the staff room/storage room (for the few amount of boxes down there), holding onto the rail as he reached the bottom and turned to look at Eliott.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He said, as he walked over to where Eliott was, where he was in the middle of sorting through a box.</p>
<p>He turned as soon as he heard Lucas’s voice. “Hey.” He responded, a big smile growing on his face as Lucas walked the short distance over to him. “You okay?” He leaned down to quickly kiss Lucas, his hands cupping his face.</p>
<p>“Yep. You?” Lucas asked, his eyebrows raised slightly. Eliott nodded and hummed in response. Lucas waited a few seconds, wondering if Eliott was going to mention the something from earlier, but he didn’t, meaning he had to remind him about it. “So...” Lucas trailed off, his hands resting comfortably on Eliott’s hips. “What was it you wanted to show me?”</p>
<p>“Ooh! Yes!” Eliott’s hands moved slightly down so they were resting in the crook between Lucas’s neck and shoulders. “You know how I was writing a script for a potential short film that I wanted to do?”</p>
<p>Lucas does remember. He had mentioned it a while ago, talking about how he wanted to give it another try seeing as Polaris had never happened (Lucas still doesn’t understand how it didn’t happen as it was genius). Lucas had been all supportive, telling Eliott that he should give it another try as he was incredibly talented and all. Seems like Eliott did go through with it after all.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you’ve finished it?” Lucas questioned, his eyebrows raising slightly more.</p>
<p>“Yep. And,” Eliott began, walking away from Lucas and over to his bag resting on the table in the corner. Lucas saw him retrieve something out of it, turning around and holding it out in front of him. “I want you to read it. Tell me what you think.”</p>
<p>Lucas nodded slowly, reaching out to grab the script, looking at the title before flicking through the first few pages.</p>
<p>“I just, you know,” Eliott shrugged. “I don’t want it to fail like last time.”</p>
<p>Lucas shook his head. “It won’t.”</p>
<p>Eliott chuckled. “You haven’t read it yet.”</p>
<p>“And?” Lucas shrugged. “I already know it’s going to be amazing.” Eliott smiled, looking down at the floor briefly, becoming all shy suddenly. Eliott was not the best with compliments, but his reaction every time to one was adorable so Lucas couldn’t help himself. “Anyway, what’s the title mean?”</p>
<p>“<i>Lux &amp; Obscurus</i>. It means light and dark.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so you’ve written something like Polaris then?” Lucas teased, loving the way Eliott slightly rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“A bit, but also not. You’ll have to read it.” He smiled again, before sighing. “I should probably get back to sorting out that box. I’ll go upstairs so I don’t distract you.” </p>
<p>Eliott headed back over to the boxes, Lucas turning to face him. “You won’t be a distraction.”</p>
<p>Eliott picked up the box he had been looking in previously, turning around to face Lucas, his eyebrows raised. “Really? That doesn’t seem right.”</p>
<p>It was Lucas’s turn to roll his eyes this time. “You’re annoying.”</p>
<p>“You love it though.” Eliott smiled, quickly walking back to Lucas and kissing him on the cheek, before heading towards the stairs and walking up them. “Enjoy!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I will!” Lucas responded, sitting down on one of the chairs around the table. He placed the script down in front of him, turning the first page to begin reading. Just from reading the first few lines, Lucas knew that this was going to be incredible.</p>
<p>Time seemed to fly by as Lucas was reading the script. It was so beautifully written that Lucas didn’t want to ever stop reading. He could tell that every word written had been written from the heart and, in some places, it made Lucas tear up. He loved it.</p>
<p>By the time he came to the last bit of dialogue, Lucas had tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face. It was beautiful. </p>
<p>He took in a deep breath, turning the last page after finishing, sitting there for a few moments to let everything sink in. All he could think about was how his boyfriend was so insanely talented and how this short film was going to be the best thing Lucas would ever see (well, until Eliott made his first feature-length film maybe... but this would always be the one that meant the most). Once he had calmed down and let everything sink in, he grabbed the script, standing up and heading upstairs to tell Eliott all about how much he loved it.</p>
<p>He reached the top of the stairs just as a customer had left the store, meaning Eliott was up here all by himself and Lucas could gush all about this script to him. He headed to the back of the store, smiling again once he saw Eliott sat behind the counter. He walked up, placing the script on the counter, making Eliott look up at him.</p>
<p>“I loved it.” Lucas said simply.</p>
<p>“You did?” Eliott asked quietly, a smile slowly growing on his face.</p>
<p>“I did. It’s beautiful. This is going to be beautiful.”</p>
<p>Eliott’s big, bright, sunshine smile appeared on his face just before he leaned over the counter to kiss Lucas.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy you love it because...” Eliott trailed off, taking a deep breath in and looking at Lucas tentatively. “I was hoping, maybe, you’d wanna be in it?”</p>
<p>Lucas swore his ears were playing tricks with him because he swears he just heard Eliott say he wanted him to be in it. That couldn’t be right. Lucas can’t act at all. If anything he would ruin it and he doesn’t want to do that.</p>
<p>He leaned back the tiniest bit, looking at Eliott with a look of disbelief on his face. “You want... me,” He pointed at himself. “To be in your film?” </p>
<p>Eliott nodded. “Only if you want to, of course.”</p>
<p>“Why me though? I mean, I’m most likely gonna make this awful.”</p>
<p>Eliott shook his head. “You’re not, Lucas. It’s gonna be amazing with you in it. Especially,” Eliott shrugged slightly. “As I wrote everything with you in mind. I can’t see anyone else in it but you.” Eliott leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. “But I don’t want you to do it if you don’t want to. I won’t pressure you into doing it.”</p>
<p>Yeah, screw that. If Eliott wanted him in it, he was going to be in it. Especially as he said he wrote it with him in mind. He really would do anything for this boy.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“You will?” Eliott leaned back a small bit, looking into Lucas’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>Eliott closed the space between the two of them again, kissing Lucas for longer this time. When he pulled back, he quickly added, “Oh, I will be playing the other part as well. I didn’t mention that before.” </p>
<p>That just made it even better.</p>
<p>The following week was when they filmed it. Eliott had enlisted the help of Lola, Imane and Idriss to help film, hold the boom mic etc. He had found the perfect place to film as well, which he had kept secret from Lucas and had shown him before anyone else had arrived. </p>
<p>It was a small abandoned house surrounded by trees, which Lucas already knew was the perfect location. It definitely was going to be the best short film ever.</p>
<p>The other three arrived not too long afterwards and, after Eliott showed them how to use the equipment, they got straight into filming. They started off filming inside the house with Eliott directing everything, telling people where to stand and what angles and when to start recording. Lucas loved seeing this as he could see that this was what Eliott was meant to do in life. He was so happy and seemed so confident. Lucas knew that this was Eliott’s calling in life and he was ready to experience it all with him.</p>
<p>They eventually came to the last scene of the short film, which was outside the house. It was the big romantic speech moment where Eliott would tell Lucas how much he meant to him and ask for him to stay. It was the bit that made Lucas tear up the most whilst he was reading it. He was already preparing for the tears to come.</p>
<p>So, everyone got into place, waiting for Eliott to say “action”, and Lucas took in a deep breath to prepare himself. He knows hearing those words come from Eliott’s mouth is going to be a big thing for him. He knows it’s going to be so different from actually reading the words himself. But he was ready to hear them because he knows that Eliott wrote them with him in mind and he knows that Eliott wants to say this to him badly.</p>
<p>As soon as Eliott said “action”, Lucas started walking away from Eliott, stopping as soon as he heard Eliott say “Don’t go.” He turned around to face Eliott, looking up at him through the rain that had started, asking why, just like the script had said to.</p>
<p>He saw Eliott take in a deep breath, seeing how much this moment would mean to him as well. He watched him step forward so their feet were touching, his eyes becoming locked with Eliott’s. </p>
<p>And then Eliott started speaking, which started the tears appearing in both of their eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to go. Because if you’re not here, it’s worthless. Because I’ve been alone for years and I thought it was better this way. But it’s not true. Because we barely know each other but I feel like I’ve been waiting for you my whole life. Because I love you and I don’t want to be scared anymore. And I don’t want to wait any longer... Because life is now.”</p>
<p>And as Eliott leaned down and kissed Lucas passionately, Lucas thought about how Eliott was right.</p>
<p>Life is now, especially with Eliott in it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is it for this Lucas and Eliott, living happily ever after (kinda cringe but I’m rolling with it).</p>
<p>Something I quickly wanna say: this has been one of my favourite fics I’ve written so far. I’ve written a few on here and a few on twitter, and this will definitely be one I remember. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it and I’m going to be sad to not write another thing for it again :(</p>
<p>A big thank you to everyone who has read this, who has left kudos, who have left comments (yes, I did see them all and they all made me smile, you’re all so lovely)... it makes me happy to see people liking what I write, even when I sometimes think it’s not the best. You’re all incredible. ☺️</p>
<p>I will be taking a few days off from writing before starting something new, meaning that (hopefully!!) I will have something new up in a few weeks if anyone is interested (I also have other fics on here as well, if you want to read them). I’ll probs post updates on my twitter (@inadreamskam), so you can follow and see when I next post or see me complain about how I should be writing etc. But until then, thank you. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>